Bulma dans l'espace
by La Mayonnaise du Turfu
Summary: UA / Bulma, 16 ans, a fuit la Terre après une purge et se retrouve ruinée. Ambitieuse et pleine de ressources, elle part à l'aventure ! Au travers de la galaxie, son parcours sera semé d'embuches et de rencontres. Poursuivant son objectif, elle trouvera peut être plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Je ne mets volontairement que Bulma comme protagoniste dans le descriptif.
1. Chapter 1 : rencontre du troisième type

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas Dragon Ball Z, et fort heureusement parce que sinon j'aurais fait n'importe quoi avec.

Quand on me demande quels sont mes loisirs préférés, je réponds en toute franchise que j'aime lire. J'omets simplement de préciser que mon péché mignon ce sont les vegebul. J'ai toujours eu envie d'en écrire, dans ma tête il y en a un déjà tout réfléchi mais je n'arrive pas à le mettre sur papier. Ce qui me vient facilement ce sont les histoires drôles (attention j'ai bien conscience que l'humour n'a pas une valeur universelle et ne peut être partagé par tous).

Je publie ici cette histoire sans prétention, qui je l'espère te fera rigoler. Cette histoire est un Vegebul, oui Madame, oui Monsieur. Elle se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif où Bulma a fuit la Terre. (cf. Le Titre).

Alors le lacher de Bulma dans l'espace ça va donner quoi ? Et bien mon ami, n'étant pas particulièrement douée pour les pitch (moi j'ai toujours préféré les Gaillardises, mwahaha), je peux simplement te dire que parmi les fléaux de l'univers, elle se situera quelque part entre Freezer et ce copain super chiant qui te faisait des brûlures indiennes au collège.

 **BULMA DANS L ESPACE**

 **Chapitre un : Rencontre du troisième type**

Bulma était assise devant son établi, sa clé à molette préférée en main avec l'intention claire de fracasser son casque audio. Un sursaut de son esprit génial lui souffla que ça aurait été contre-productif et elle reposa son outil en se forçant à réfléchir. Elle tourna son regard vers le poste de travail de feu le professeur Brief, son mentor de père avait toujours été le roi du sound-system, il le lui aurait réparé si il avait encore été là. Elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même et sur son maigre stock de pièces détachées. Elle avait déjà récupéré le haut parleur de son atelier pour rafistoler l'écouteur droit, il restait celui de l'échoppe de sa mère. Qui a besoin de recevoir des infos de sécurité ? Il ne se passait jamais rien d'alarmant dans ce coin paumé.

Elle mis ses vieux gants de cuir troués au bout des doigts. Elle inséra la manivelle dans le système d'ouverture du lourd rideau de fer qui fermait l'accès aux tout nouveaux locaux de Capsule Corp. Peut importe la quantité de graisse qu'elle avait pu mettre dans l'engrenage il continuait de crisser et de se coincer à 40 centimètres du haut de l'ouverture. Elle avait abandonné toute idée de réparation, il aurait fallu tout changer et elle n'en avait ni les moyens ni l'envie : Elle ne comptait pas s'attarder dans ce fichu endroit perpétuellement battu par les courants d'airs.

Prenant en compte les crédits générés par les talents de cuisinière de Daisy Brief, l'affaire tournait bien. Pas de quoi rouler des mécaniques, c'était juste une station service. Elle était l'héritière de Capsule Corporation et elle voulait que le soleil vienne éclairer à nouveau sa personne. Elle voulait un laboratoire digne de ce nom, une baignoire à remoud, une manucure par semaine et de bien d'autres choses, à commencer par une paires d'écouteurs stéréo. Pour l'instant elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Ici aucun rayon ne transperçait jamais l'épais dais de nuages gris et la maigre végétation qui réussissait à pousser dans les crevasses du sol bétonné de ce petit lopin d'univers contribuait à la déprimer. C'était ce que Jaco avait trouvé de mieux dans l'urgence, elle s'était montrée reconnaissante à l'époque. Mais trois ans avaient passés depuis la purge de sa planète et la cadette des trois dernières représentantes de la race terrienne comptait faire briller à nouveau le nom des Brief au firmament.

Après avoir enfoncé sa casquette sur ses oreilles et remonter son leggings au dessus de son nombril pour se protéger de la morsure du froid, elle sortit de son antre. Longeant les bornes à carburants elle alluma une cigarette pour se donner l'illusion de se réchauffer. Ses joues picotaient et l'âcre fumée qui emplit ses poumons ni fit que contribuer à faire larmoyer ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre cette humidité qui la pénétrait jusqu'aux os, elle hâta le pas. Relâchant une bouffée qui se fondit en un soupir, elle poussa la porte de leur boutique et le carillon tintat.

« Essuies bien tes pieds Bulma Chérie-» lui enjoignit sa joviale de mère «-Et ne fume pas à l'intérieur ! »

Comment elle savait ? Miss Brief était dos à l'entrée, devant ses casseroles fumantes. En seize ans d'existence et malgré son génie, Bulma n'avait jamais percé la clé de ce mystère, ça devait être un genre de radar maternel. D'une pichenette, elle fit sauter la braise de son mégot avant de le remettre dans son paquet. Si sa mère commençait à employer son deuxième prénom, c'était qu'elle était sérieuse.

L'endroit était propret, dès leur arrivée Daisy avait bien pris les choses en mains. Elle avait transformé ce bouiboui au lino poisseux en un chaleureux repaire garni de rideaux. Bulma souleva l'abattant de bois du comptoir qui séparait l'espace client et ces quatre tabourets recouverts d'un joli skaï jaune du coin cuisine. Comme à son habitude elle ouvrit le tiroir de la caisse enregistreuse, c'était pas folichon niveau recette ces derniers temps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la vitrine, personne en vue… Sa mère s'était approchée d'elle et lui colla une petite tape sur les fesses et un bisou sur la joue.

« Bonjour quand même ! » L'asticota-t-elle.

« C'est quoi le plat du jour ? » lui demanda Bulma.

« Ragout d'arguls à ma façon, sauce barbecue maison ! » lui répondit Daisy, toujours aussi souriante.

 _Beurk !_ Pourquoi elle avait demandé ? L'argul était le truc le plus bourratif qu'elle ait jamais mangé, ce truc te collait aux dents et te restait sur l'estomac. Mais ce n'était pas cher et on en trouvait en quantité sur le marché commun. Bulma salivait parfois en s'endormant à l'idée de croquer à nouveau dans une pomme juteuse et acidulée. Elle pouvait toujours rêver : les récoltes étaient toutes captées par la Fédération Galactique et les fruits (ainsi que toutes bonnes les bonnes choses d'ailleurs) étaient réservés à une élite. C'était dur d'avoir tenu le haut du pavé et de se retrouver dans le caniveau, pensa Bulma en tirant l'escabeau de la petite réserve adjacente à la cuisine. Elle sortit un tournevis de sa ceinture à outils et se mis à dévisser le capot du haut-parleur qu'elle était venue chercher.

* * *

Bulma était accroupie au dessus d'un bac rempli de dégrippant, absorbée tant par sa musique qu'un boulon récalcitrant elle n'entendit pas le client entrer dans l'atelier. Soudain elle sentit un impact juste entre ses omoplates et manqua de tomber tête la première dans le dégrippant en perdant l'équilibre.

Les aliens sont si rudes et odieux ! elle espérait un jour s'habituer à se genre de traitement. Néanmoins, qu'est ce que c'était que ces manières que de surprendre un travailleur concentré ? En lui lançant un caillou dessus en plus !

Elle ôta calmement ses écouteurs et composa le visage aimable et commercial qu'elle calquait sur celui de sa mère. Après tout elle avait prié toute la matinée pour avoir au moins une réparation.

« Mécanicien ! » rugit le client, sa voix n'était pas vraiment grave mais typiquement masculine.

 _Et impatient avec ça !_ Ajouta-t-elle mentalement à la longue liste des défauts de la gente extra-terrestre avant de se retourner.

D'abord elle vit le Pod. Un vrai Space Pod comme dans les magazines spécialisés ! Elle salivait d'avance de pouvoir mettre ses mimines sur la petite merveille de technologie aérospatiale. Puis elle le vit lui, tout en cape et avec une très certaine addiction à la laque pour réussir à faire tenir ses cheveux comme ça. Il était seul, curieux.

« T'es mignon toi, dans ta petite armure. Il est où ton papa ? » Demanda-t-elle au garçon qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux et vacilla un peu, Kami lui en soit témoin ce gamin venait de la tchucher dédaigneusement. Elle garda son sourire de façade mais ne se gêna pas pour le toiser, elle n'aimait pas les gosses malpolis. Il se redressa, tenant haut son menton mais elle le dépassait toujours d'une tête.

« Moi, Végéta, Prince des Sayiens, ordonne la réparation du système de stase de mon Pod » déclama-t-il sans ciller ni décroiser les bras. Autant d'arrogance concentrée dans un si petit corps, ça devait faire mal…

« Ok, et moi, Bulma Brief, héritière de Capsule Corporation, déclare que je vais devoir effectuer un diagnostique préalable et un devis. » Lui répondit-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon avant d'enclencher la commande du sas d'ouverture de la machine.

Elle allait rentrer dedans quand il se matérialisa littéralement à ses cotés, étreignant son poignet avec force qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonné. Elle braqua son regard sur lui, trop pétrifiée pour tenter de se dégager.

« Montre du respect !-» Dit t il en soutenant son regard et en le tirant en arrière «- Je ne laisserai pas une souillon toucher à quoi que ce soit qui m'appartienne. Fait venir ton maître ! »

Elle aurait voulu ne pas couiner qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle avait mal évalué la situation et ce type qui devait finalement avoir plus que treize ans commençait à lui faire peur. Il soupira et se pinça l'arche du nez entre son pouce et son index, comme accablé par la prise d'une lourde décision. _Faites qu'il ne m'arrache pas la tête, faites qu'il ne m'arrache pas la tête._

« Il y a des rafraichissements à côtés, si vous voulez… Je serais rapide, promis.-» Lui dit-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. «-Et je vais changer de bleu de travail. »Ajouta-telle.

Etait-ce le soudain vouvoiement, la perspective de la réparation ou d'un soda frais ? En tout cas quand il rouvrit les yeux une lumière d'amusement y dansait, ce qui rassura un peu Bulma. Il recroisa les bras et resta planté là. Longtemps.

« J'attends. » finit t il par dire.

« Vous attendez quoi ? » lui demanda Bulma, ahurie et se massant toujours le poignet.

« Que tu changes de bleu.»

 _Sale petit pervers !_

* * *

Bulma regarda la pendule murale et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le cuir crème. Quitte à assaisonner ce sale type, autant profiter de tout le confort disponible. Elle était toujours plus créative quand elle était à l'aise. Elle tira la langue dans le vide.

Elle avait détecté la panne en deux minutes. C'était juste un fusible qui avait sauté, il aurait pu le réenclencher lui si il avait suivi la procédure standard de vérification. _Pff… Abruti_. Bulma sourit, c'était ce genre de pigeon qui justement faisait tourner la boutique. Elle factura un test complet de l'auto-drive, une purge système stase et son remplissage, la remise à niveau des fluides, un nettoyage à sec et une réticulation des splines. Ah ! Et un fusible neuf bien sûr. Elle explora ensuite la mécanique du vaisseau, démontant les panneaux et observant en fine connaisseuse l'absolue merveille d'efficacité. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'inventer tellement c'était beau. Au bout d'une heure environ, elle s'était mise à la rédaction du détail d'intervention standardisé, en langue terrienne traduite en langage universel (police de caractère légèrement plus petite et sans espace, comme il était de coutume dans le métier).

Il lui restait un bon quart d'heure à se tourner les pouces. Si la curiosité est un vilain défaut pour le commun des mortels, c'était une qualité pour un génie tel que Bulma. Elle avait farfouillé dans les accoudoirs mais n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à piquer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur, toujours personne… Elle mis en route le système de navigation. Bulma n'avait jamais voyagé, sauf pour arriver sur Hb-0195 (ce qui ne comptait pas). Ce gars, qui n'aurait même pas su régler un bourrage papier dans une imprimante, se gobergeait dans un Space Pod. La vie était injuste, elle eut un petit pincement au cœur de jalousie… Où allait t il ? Elle pianota un peu sur les claviers mais s'aperçu qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'information : les données de étaient cryptées.

Bulma éteignit le système, fit semblant de passer un chiffon à poussière dans l'habitacle immaculé et pris la direction de sa précieuse caisse enregistreuse : c'était l'heure de la douloureuse.

* * *

Deux autres Space Pods étaient stationnés à l'extérieur. Lorsque Bulma jeta un coup d'œil par la vitrine, elle fut impressionnée par le gabarit des deux acolytes du Prince Machin. Nom de Kami, comment ils arrivaient à s'encastrer dans les véhicules ? Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, les épaulettes de leurs armures se chevauchant. Ils se bourraient de coups de coudes pour récupérer du territoire et un deuxième tabouret pour leur ample séant. Peu importait, ils mangeaient en fonction de leur carrure, l'addition s'allongeait. Bulma gloussa, la journée allait être fructueuse ! Elle arborait un vrai sourire lorsqu'elle fit son entrée, passant rapidement derrière le comptoir.

Sa mère faisait des ronds de jambes, elle était vraiment douée pour chouchouter les clients. Parfois un peu trop selon Bulma qui leva les yeux au ciel quand elle entendit sa mère, la femme de Son Père, complimenter un des deux trolls sur sa moustache. Elle se racla la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence.

« Pas de casquette à l'intérieur, Jeune Fille ! » lui dit ça mère en la découvrant.

« RAH ! Maman ! »Gémit Bulma en l'entrainant à l'écart pour faire les comptes de leurs consommations.

Sa mère semblait avoir à peu prêt tout gardé en tête et les hommes continuaient de réclamer des plats en même temps que Bulma prenait les bons. Plus d'une fois ils claquèrent des doigts pour signaler une nouvelle tournée et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas les envoyer bâfrer ailleurs. Ils étaient odieux (et en plus ils rotaient fort).

Finalement, leur frénésie quasi boulimique commença à perdre de son intensité et Bulma se retint de se frotter les mains en commençant à enregistrer les chiffres. Pour chaque montant la caisse produisait un petit 'Ding!' qui lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Lorsqu'il semblèrent repus et arrêtèrent de commander des puddings elle annonça l'adition faramineuse de 987 crédits. Elle fit passer son regard de l'un à l'autre sans constater de réaction de leur part. Ils allaient marchander. Elle était prête. Chez elle Ristourne était mort en même temps que Gratuit.

« Il y avait une diode défectueuse sur le panneau principal, mais c'est pour la Maison. » Précisa-t-elle en essayant de discerner qui était leur chef.

C'était faux pour la diode, mais Bulma savait qu'un petit geste commercial (même factice) contribuait à faire passer la pilule. Le plus chétif des trois sortit sa carte de paiement et la fit glisser vers elle sans un regard.

Bulma aurait préféré les bonnes vieilles espèces, au regard de sa double comptabilité, mais bon ! « Business is business », l'argent de la banque Cold était aussi bon qu'un autre. Le petit disque de métal était sale et elle le frotta contre sa cuisse. Il était surtout légèrement tordu et les doutes de Bulma se confirmèrent lorsque le lecteur de la caisse recracha l'objet.

« Ca passe pas. » constata-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a pas qu'une diode qui va finir sur le compte de la maison ! » éclata de rire le grand chauve.

« Envoie la note sur Végétasseï, Minette ! » lui conseilla l'autre ogre avant d'enfourner le restant de son dessert.

Oh que non ! Ce n'est pas ce qui allait se produire ! Personne n'arnaque Bulma Brief, jamais ! Sachant ce que Gros Cul numéro Un, Gros Cul numéro Deux et Roi des trous-du-cul avaient ingurgité, son sang se mit à bouillonner. Ils ne lui feraient pas le coup de la MicroCreds tordue et si elle devait les tuer à mains nues pour se rembourser en vendant leurs organes sur le marché noir, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

« Toi ! Là au fond ! Crache immédiatement ce que t'as dans la bouche ! » Rugit-t-elle.

Les poings fermement campés sur les hanches, elle avait hurlé si fort qu'elle avait sans doutes provoqué une distorsion de l'espace-temps car les rires moururent dans la petite salle et les cuillères suspendirent leurs ascensions des assiettes vers leurs destinations. Les trois mauvais payeurs fixaient Bulma qui se sentait rouge de rage, elle pris une bonne inspiration.

« Je fais pas la charité, okay ? Pas de crédits pas de Miam-miam ! Crache je te dis ! » Fulmina-t-elle en tapant du poing sur le comptoir en zinc pour faire bonne mesure. Elle vrilla son regard dans le sien.

La mâchoire du grand chevelu s'ouvrit un peu et, tirant la langue, il laissa retomber sa bouchée de pudding. Sous le regard éberlué des deux autres et de Daisy, le flan s'écrasa dans la porcelaine. _Splotch !_ Les deux monstres de muscles tournèrent lentement leur attention vers leur chef. Ce dernier leva un sourcil étonné en direction de Bulma puis rompit le silence.

« Raditz, ta MicroCreds ! » ordonna –t-il.

« Mais… Prince Végéta… » Commença ledit Raditz.

Végéta lança un regard sans équivoque à son subalterne qui passa la main dans son plastron et sortit un autre disque de paiement. Non sans une moue boudeuse, il la passa à son chef.

« Elle est mignonne quand elle s'emballe-» fit remarquer le moustachu «-Telle mère telle fille ? »

Miss Brief se mit à gigoter et à ricaner comme une écolière, ce qui eut le don d'embarrasser sa fille.

« Si on m'avait dit que ce serait un diner spectacle, je serais venu plus tôt » Susurra Végéta à Bulma en lui tendant le disque.

Elle saisit la carte mais il fit de la résistance et ne la laissa glisser de ses doigts qu'après avoir servi à Bulma un affreux sourire en coin agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil. Quel moutard répugnant, c'était très gênant. Si Bulma encaissa le montant sans sourciller, elle ne proposa pas la carte de fidélité.

* * *

Elles s'attaquèrent toutes deux à l'immense pile de vaisselle et remirent la cuisine au propre. Miss brief et Bulma, les tabliers encore trempés par leur précédente tâche commençaient à inventorier le restant de leurs stocks et envisageaient de fermer exceptionnellement pour la soirée. Elle n'aurait rien à proposer pour le service suivant tant qu'elles n'auraient pas réassorti leur cambuse et n'arrivaient à contacter aucun de leurs fournisseurs. Malgré la bizarrerie de leur journée, la caisse était pleine et pour une fois Bulma se sentait détendue. C'était bon de sentir la pression sur ses épaules s'alléger. Ce furent les 45 meilleures secondes de ces trois dernières années.

Au loin se fit retentir le cri strident des sirènes. Bulma se précipita dehors et fut prise de panique. Trois véhicules des forces de l'ordre se dirigeaient vers chez elles. Elle couru à l'intérieur, le souffle pris dans la gorge. Elle attrapa sa mère par les épaules, il fallait faire vite et elle avait besoin du peu d'attention dont Daisy était capable.

« Maman, les flics arrivent ! Occupe les pendant que je cache mon matos ! Compris ? »

Sa mère hocha la tête et Bulma se propulsa dans son atelier pour camoufler le plus vite possible le maximum de preuves incriminantes.

 _(à suivre, Dun Dun Duuuun….)_

Bulma aurait-t-elle basculé dans la thug life ? N'allons pas trop vite en besogne.

Est ce que ça t'a plu le Chibi Vegeta ? Moi je le trouve tellement chou. On ne se refait pas…


	2. Chapter 2 : ascenseur émotionnel

**Chapitre deux : Ascenseur Emotionnel**

L'afflux d'adrénaline faisait battre le sang dans ses tempes et chauffer ses oreilles au point qu'elle en avait des acouphènes. Les cailloux d'angoisse qui plombaient l'estomac de Bulma n'eurent portant pas raison d'elle. Elle contempla ses mains, elles tremblaient. Lentement elle les plaqua sur son visage et s'autorisa une seconde de pure panique et cinq autres pour reprendre le contrôle.

 _Un. Inspire à pleins poumons. Deux. Bloque ton souffle et appuies sur tes paupières jusqu'à voir les étoiles. Trois. Exhale et râle un bon coup. Quatre. Masse-toi les tempes. Cinq. Ouvre les yeux. Comment tu t'appelles ?_

Elle était Bulma Brief, elle allait gérer tout ça. Elle balaya l'endroit du regard depuis l'embrasure du hangar et avisa son chariot. Ca ferait l'affaire ! Bulma Possédait une excellente mémoire photographique, mais à chaque qualité s'associe souvent un défaut. Pour la première fois elle maudit ce don car si Bulma était capable de retrouver le moindre clou rouillé dans son atelier, cette assurance faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'irrémédiablement bordélique. Il y avait des pièces détachées partout. Et la plupart auraient étés considérés par un représentant de la loi comme « volées ».

Tout avait commencé peu après la mort accidentelle de son père. Elle avait alors travaillé jusque là sous sa supervision et ils avaient tout deux de mieux en mieux maitrisé les technologies alien. Le professeur Brief était passionné et Il avaient vite pointé du doigt les défaillances et trouvés certains raccourcis. Bulma avait reçu le goût du travail bien fait en héritage. Son seul héritage.

A chaque fois que c'était possible, Bulma améliorait les véhicules qui passaient entre ses mains. Elle simplifiait les systèmes, allégeait les circuits, faisait gagner en efficacité. Bref elle remodelait un peu sous les capots, et personne n'était jamais revenu se plaindre. Peut être parce que personne n'avait jamais su… Mais Bulma évitait soigneusement de se poser la question. Le soir après la fermeture, elle limait les numéros de série et se lavait les mains sans remords. Elle améliorait secrètement les performances de vieux tacots spatiaux en échange de quelques composants, elle se considérait comme une Petite Souris de la mécanique et ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de dormir sur se deux oreilles.

Elle se demandait tout de même qui avait bien pu la balancer alors qu'elle entassait le dernier injecteur sur la pile d'objets divers. Se fiant au bruit de plus en plus strident des sirènes, elle conclut qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Elle agrippa la chaine libre d'un palan et tira dessus à trois reprises, élevant la carcasse d'une vieille moto qui cachait la trappe d'accès à son labo secret. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de descendre sa caisse de matériel et la poussa dans l'ouverture qui se fracassa deux mètres plus bas. Bulma avait encore une chose importante à régler et ne perdit pas de temps à s'apitoyer. Elle referma la trappe et repositionna l'antiquité thermique. La planque était parfaite.

Son petit trafic n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle tramait au sous-sol. Elle serait mouillée jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis si les autorités découvrait avec qui elle communiquait et quel genre de transaction elle menait. Un relent de bile acide remonta dans sa gorge quand elle prit place devant son terminal de communication.

Il émit toute une série de bip et de crachotements indiquant sa lente mise en connexion. Bulma le supplia de se dépêcher, rongeant le peu d'ongles qui lui restaient. Elle entendit le crissement des pneus dans la cour alors qu'enfin elle accédait à l'interface. Bulma programmait comme elle respirait. Elle vérifia d'abord qu'elle avait bien effacé son historique. Elle accéda au code source. Elle y était presque. Un clic et elle réactiverait le mouchard. Un clic et…

« Brief ? »

A l'intérieur de son corps, elle sentit ses organes se crisper et chuter dans l'infini.

« Bulma Brief ? »

 _Game Over._ Lorsqu'elle se retournerait son monde finirait de s'écrouler. Elle retint son souffle mais pas son chagrin qui roula sur ses joues. Elle se sentit agrippée à l'épaule, l'agent fit pivoter son siège. Face à l'inévitable, elle renifla, sa vie était trop injuste.

Il portait l'attirail des Rangers locaux mais elle le reconnut sans peine, il s'appelait Octo. Il était venu faire réparer son hovercraft juste avant la belle saison (celle où il pleuvait moins), un truc clinquant auquel il avait sans doute donné un prénom en secret et qu'il devait considéré comme un piège à meuf. Bulma avait poliment décliné son invitation à une ballade. Qu'est ce qu'il avait cru ? Premièrement elle ne se trainerait pas dans l'équivalent polishé d'un tracteur, et deuxièmement mais pas des moindres, elle ne sortirait pas en compagnie d'un type plus rose qu'un cochonnet. Il avait peu être commencé à nourrir des soupçons à ce moment là ?

A sa ceinture pendaient un Blaster et une paire d'entraves. Bulma tendit les poignés en se demandant si sa mère aurait honte d'elle quand elle sortirait de l'atelier menottée. Elle crispa les doigts et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses paumes.

Elle eut un haut le cœur en sentant les ventouses de ses six doigts mous et froids se poser sur ses mains. Elle garda la tête haute et ne baissa pas les yeux. Il n'aurait que ces quelques larmes, jamais ses aveux ! Elle resserra sa mâchoire, repoussant ses peurs dans les tréfonds de sa conscience.

« Ca va aller petite, plus besoin d'appeler les secours. Nous sommes là. » Lui dit-t-il avec beaucoup de sollicitude.

Finalement la mince barrière qu'elle avait érigée entre son corps et son esprit céda, Kami soit loué elle était bien assise. Ces genoux s'entrechoquaient encore lorsque le sergent l'aida à se lever. Il la guida jusqu'à leur restaurant où Miss Brief était elle aussi prise en charge par deux autres rangers.

« Oh Bulma ! Tu tombes bien, je ne comprends pas tout ce que ces charmants policiers me demandent ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous, je vais faire du thé.». Elle se tourna vers les coéquipiers d'Octo et leur précisa dans un standard galactique approximatif appuyé d'un clin d'œil qui aurait fait rougir une tomate instantanément que sa fille était plus douée qu'elle en langue.

* * *

Il fallu plus d'une tasse de tisane bouillante à Bulma pour retrouver la sensation de chaleur dans le bout de ces doigts et enfin sentir ses intestins se décrisper. Rendue silencieuse par le choc émotionnel, elle eut du mal à rassembler ses esprits et à répondre intelligiblement aux questions qui lui posèrent les agents. Ils étaient pressants et échangeaient des regards dubitatifs face aux réponses des deux femmes.

Oui, elles avaient accueillis plus tôt dans la journée trois voyageurs. Non elles n'avaient pas reçu l'alerte au confinement. Oui sans doute qu'ils avaient dit être des sayens. Non ils n'avaient pas menacé de revenir. Ca avait l'air de particulièrement les inquiéter d'ailleurs, qu'ils puissent revenir.

« Servez vous, Monsieur l'agent-» dit Miss Brief en poussant vers Octo une assiette de biscuits «-Vous devez vous affoler pour rien, il m'a semblé comprendre que c'était juste l'escorte de leur petit prince, Bulma lui a réparé son Spacepod et il sont partis après le déjeuner. Quel appétit d'ailleurs… » S'exclama-t-elle en s'éventant de la main.

« C'était… Le Prince… Végéta ! Par tout les Kaîos, c'est incroyable que vous en soyez sorties indemnes Madame Brief ! » Glapit Octo alors que les deux autres s'agitaient nerveusement sur leurs tabourets, visiblement tout aussi interloqués.

« Impossible, elles ont du mal comprendre. »Conclut le troisième rangers.

il avait peu participé à l'interrogatoire préférant observer attentivement la moindre réaction des deux femmes. Son attitude n'avait pas échappé à Bulma, qui restait sur la défensive. Elle n'aima pas que leur parole soit remise en doute.

« Je peux vous les décrire si vous voulez »proposa-t-elle sèchement « c'était un nabot d'à peu près votre taille, une tignasse noire pas possible. Vachement dédaigneux. La prochaine fois qu'il débarque je vous appelle, parce que je ne peux pas dire que ayez assuré ma sécurité quand il m'a tordu le bras dans l'atelier » lui dit elle en remontant sa manche pour lui montrer l'hématome qui s'épanouissait autour de son poignet.

Le ranger se raidit en recevant l'affront de Bulma. Il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune-fille.

« Ce qui nous ramène à cette question : pourquoi vous ne vous êtres vous pas confinée ? De ce que nous savons, vous êtes des terriennes et si je comprends bien, vous ignoriez l'existence des saiyens jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Vous n'aviez vraiment jamais entendu parler du fléau des Sept Systèmes ? Vous ne nous dites pas tout, Bulma Brief. » Lui répondit-t-il, piqué au vif.

Bulma allait lui cracher une bonne dose de son venin mais sa mère la pris de court.

« Officier Tako, Nous sommes arrivées sur votre planète sous la protection de la Patrouille Galactique, ma fille ainée Tights fait d'ailleurs partie de cette super élite. Nous nous tiendrons à votre disposition pour vous apporter toutes les précisions concernant cette triste histoire, mais ça a été une longue journée et je m'aperçois que ma fille à besoin de soins ainsi que de repos. Je vous le répète, nous n'avons pas reçu l'alerte, j'ignore pourquoi le système n'a pas fonctionné. Peut être pourriez vous nous envoyer un technicien dans les meilleurs délais ? » Lui dit Miss Brief avec un sourire.

Tako pinça ses lèvres, ses yeux dépourvus de paupières assombris par les pensées qu'il ruminait. Il finit par se détendre et acquiesça. Se levant de son tabouret il fit mine à ses collèges de l'imiter.

« Très bien Miss Brief. Je rencontre tellement de tordus sur ma planète que je finis par devenir suspicieux. Toujours est-t-il que c'est une bonne chose que votre fille se soit rendue disponible pour réparer cette panne. C'est sans doute une bénédiction qu'ils aient obtenus satisfaction : si ils n'avaient trouvé personne, il auraient sans doute tout ravagé. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite le bonsoir. » Conclut-t-il avant que lui et ses hommes ne prennent congé.

* * *

Ce soir là, pour la première fois, elles n'ouvrirent pas le restaurant. Le vent s'était levé et frappait aux vitres de leur petit appartement. C'était un modeste trois-pièces, aménagé au dessus de leur boutique mais il y régnait la même chaleur conviviale que Daisy Brief savait insuffler partout où elle passait. Bulma jouait distraitement avec son briquet en regardant sa mère appliquer sur son articulation endolorie une pommade qu'elle avait préparé juste après qu'elle ait fermé leur commerce.

Bulma se laissait gagner par la torpeur, elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie. Le parfum herbeux de la préparation embaumait, elles n'avaient pas allumé le plafonnier et l'éclairage indirect que procuraient les lampes posées ça et là conférait à la pièce une ambiance confortable et apaisante. Elle bailla, la main devant la bouche.

« Tu veux diner ma puce ? Je vais faire réchauffer de la soupe dans deux minutes. » Lui dit sa mère en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main.

« Merci maman. Je vais m'en charger, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Va prendre ta douche si tu veux. » lui répondit Bulma.

Elles se sourirent avec les yeux et chacune vaqua à ses occupations. Elle dinèrent en riant de tout et rien, évoquant les évènements de leur journée. Miss Brief sortit un tricot et elles partagèrent une décoction avant que Bulma ne pique du nez sur le livre qu'elle tenait ouvert mais dont elle lisait le même paragraphe depuis dix minutes.

« Va te mettre au lit, Bulma Chérie. Je ne n'arriverai pas à te réveiller si tu t'endors sur le canapé et tu es trop lourde pour que je te porte » la taquina sa mère en la secouant doucement.

Et Bulma Chérie obéit sagement. Elle soupira de contentement en se glissant dans les draps, sa mère avait pris le temps de glisser une bouillote dans son lit avant de la réveiller. Après que Daisy soit venue la border, Bulma attrapa son vieux walkman et enfonça la touche avance rapide de sa seule cassette. Comme tous les soirs elle s'endormit sur le même enregistrement, ses écouteurs ne grésillaient plus, tout était bien qui finissait bien.

* * *

Et les jours suivant furent encore meilleurs. Rien ne vaut une petite invasion saiyenne pour requinquer une entreprise qui bat de l'aile. Le bruit avait rapidement couru sur leur petite planète où il ne se passait « presque » jamais rien et Bulma et sa mère durent faire face à une affluence record. Une fructueuse affluence ! Bien déterminées a surfer sur la vague autant que possible, mère et fille travaillaient jusqu'à l'épuisement.

C'était surtout le restaurant qui profitait de cet essor et Bulma adapta ses horaires en fermant l'atelier de mécanique pour pouvoir assurer le service du déjeuner. Elles avaient installé des tables « en terrasse », transformant les deux tristes lignes de pompes à carburant en une charmante petite guinguette. Pour palier au froid ambiant, Bulma avait bricolé des chauffages à gaz et Daisy lui avait tricoté de jolies mitaines.

La clientèle nouvelle était autant friande des délices de Daisy que du récit de leur aventure. Bulma se découvrit un talent de conteuse, elle en apprit plus sur les saiyens de la bouche même de ceux qui étaient venus justement chercher des renseignements. Elle embellissait son histoire passant chaque jour un peu plus de la réalité au mythe. Mais ce n'était comme ci elle mentait : il y avait un fond de réalité et, en plus, ce n'était pas de sa faute si ces aliens étaient des gogos.

Plus c'était gros et plus ça avait l'air de passer. Ils l'écoutaient, avides, décrire la cruauté de ces êtres aux armures déchiquetées et marquées de sang qui n'était très certainement pas le leur. Il se délectait du moindre ignoble détail, sentant leurs rances effluves corporelles comme si l'odeur avait persistée dans la pauvre station-service, sursautant quand Bulma frappait du poing sur les tables, imitant leurs rires rauques et cruels. Des trémolos dans la voix, elle leur faisait revivre son effroi, pleurant presque sur ses souvenirs. Et ils s'attendrissaient de savoir qu'elle avait fait barrière de son corps pour protéger sa mère alors qu'ils avaient fait voler les tasses et les soucoupes au travers de la pièce quand Bulma avait essayé de leur faire payer l'addition. Les pourboires étaient bons.

Elle marchaient bien la journée, Bulma travaillait tard à son atelier pour honorer les délais de réparation. Elles commençaient à réfléchir très sérieusement à un service de vente à emporter pour tourner également en soirée. Daisy avait envie de faire des pizzas, le marché n'existait pas encore sur HB-0195 et elle était capable de produire une pâte acceptable (selon des standards de néophyte). Surtout, elle disposait d'un important stock de coulis de tomates car lorsqu'elle avait du fuir la terre, Miss Brief avait eut la présence d'esprit d'emporter sa capsule la plus précieuse, celle contenant ses semences. Mon défunt mari lui avait immédiatement construit une serre pour calmer sa nostalgie en lui permettant d'exercer son passe-temps préféré. Le potager de Daisy avait exempté sa famille de la monotonie gastronomique intersidérale et s'était un cadeau qu'elle était maintenant en mesure de partager avec le reste du monde.

Deux mois après les évènements, Bulma sentit la fréquentation s'essouffler. Les gens passaient à autre chose et elle décida qu'il était temps de lancer leur projet. Ce n'est pas peu fières qu'elles proposèrent pour la première fois et en exclusivité la pizzargul. Elle ne vendirent jamais autant de plats du jour et inscrivirent ce met de choix à leur carte.

La clientèle revint, séduite cette fois-ci par l'exotique alliance du substitut protéique et de ce fruit inconnu. Bulma commençait maintenant à envisager l'embauche d'un livreur avant le début de la saison sèche.

« Maman, je crois que cette fois-ci on tient le bon bout. » fit-t-elle un jour remarquer à sa mère qui chantonnait en essuyant les verres après un bon service.

Jamais Bulma n'avait été autant dans l'erreur.

 _(à suivre)_

* * *

Je voulais juste dire merci aux trois personnes qui ont décidé de follower cette histoire. Ca m'encourage beaucoup à écrire et corriger (le plus rapidement possible) cette histoire.

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la soirée de Miss Brief et Bulma, j'aime penser à elles se serrant les coudes avec tendresse. Je voulais préciser que j'ai complètement inventé le prénom « Daisy » ainsi que le deuxième prénom de Bulma mais je trouve que ça leur va bien.

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura une réunion de famille ! Mais dans de tristes circonstances… Je n'en dis pas plus !


	3. Chapter 3 : procès

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Dragon Ball appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.

Attention : Ce chapitre contient quelques gros mots en « P »

 **Chapitre trois : Procès**

Bulma planta sa bèche dans le sol souple et épongea la sueur de son front de la manche de sa tenue de travail. Il faisait chaud dans la serre et c'était agréable de sentir ses bottes s'enfoncer dans la terre humide. Elle observa sa mère, elle parlait à ses plants, les félicitant de bien pousser. Ca ne manquait jamais de faire pouffer Bulma : Daisy avait toujours été un peu loufoque ! Dans une interview à « Jardins Magazine » à l'époque, elle avait conseillé de passer du Mozart aux fleurs en boutons, et les gens l'avaient écouté ! En même temps… comment critiquer la femme qui possédait la plus belle collection de rose du pays ? Bulma s'étira, arquant le dos les paumes enfoncées dans les reins. Elle ramassa les trois boites d'« Argul Extra ! Teneur garantie en protéines» qu'elle venait de déterrer.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces cochonneries ? » lui demanda sa mère sans lever le nez.

 _Zut !_ Bulma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Si Daisy fermait les yeux sur ce que Bulma bricolait dans son atelier, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas laissée allez marchander avec un contrebandier de métaux rares en plein milieu de nulle-part. Bulma ne voulait pas courir le risque de voir tout son plan s'écrouler si prêt du but pour la simple raison d'avoir été privée de sortie !

« Je viens de les trouver dans la jachère. C'est juste des vieilles conserves, J'irai les porter au tri sélectif tout à l'heure.» Mentit-t-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, sa mère avait repris son babillage. Tout allait bien, elle avait fuit avec succès. La lumière déclinait et Bulma frissonna dans la brise, elle chargea leur vieil utilitaire de tout ce qui devait partir au recyclage puis plaça sous le siège passager ses précieuses boites : « Argul Extra ! Teneur garantie en crédits ! ». Elle ferma le véhicule à clef et s'en éloigna à contrecœur. Elle haussa les épaules se forçant à se décontracter : qui aurait pu se douter que dans cette guimbarde se trouvaient 6000 crédits en petites coupures ?

Bulma se hâta de regagner leur appartement, se déchaussant à l'entrée elle grimaça quand ses pieds touchèrent de béton. Elle avait tellement transpiré dans la serre que ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau et aggravaient encore la sensation de froid. Abandonnant son bleu en boule dans un coin de sa chambre, elle entama sa transformation en Sarcelle. Si elle avait pu elle aurait adopté un look en adéquation avec son personnage de brigande. Elle aurait voulu être une ombre dans la nuit vêtue d'un long manteau de cuir et d'un borsalino mais sa garde robe était constituée pour l'essentiel des vieilles fringues de Tights que Bulma avait customisé avec de gros patchs de son prénom, elle fit la moue devant son miroir. Certes elle avait son épais leggings noir, mais entre ses mèches bleues, le sweat à capuche rose et les chaussettes violettes assorties au bandana autour de son cou, elle passait plutôt pour le rejeton psychédélique d'un petit poney et d'un ninja.

Et si Wolf en la voyant tournait les talons ? Kami faites que non ! Son estomac se serra d'angoisse. Elle entretenait depuis des mois une correspondance avec lui. Au delà d'être son seul contact, ses tarifs étaient compétitifs. Elle attrapa sa brosse et entreprit la création d'une coiffure plus badass.

 _Quoi que je tente, je suis vraiment trop mignonne !_ Raga-t-elle en tressant à nouveau ses cheveux en une lourde natte qu'elle laissa retomber sur son épaule.

Elle sortit de son antre toujours un peu contrariée et fut accueillie par sa mère qui mettait la table.

« Je dinerai en rentrant maman, ne m'attends pas ! » lui dit-t-elle en avisant la pendule du salon. Elle était presqu'en retard, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pomponnée pour quelqu'un qui va à la déchetterie… Tu n'aurais pas plutôt un petit rendez-vous galant ?» s'amusa Daisy.

Bulma rougit furieusement, sa mère n'y était pas du tout. Elle serra ses clés et prit la porte, qu'elle claqua plus fort que ce qu'elle n'avait voulu en lançant un 'à tout l'heure' trop étranglé pour être honnête.

123546

Le trajet était chaotique, le ronflement du moteur ne couvrait pas les petits hoquets affolés de sa conscience. Elle n'avait pas allumé le chauffage, de peur que la faible batterie électrique de son antique Estafette ne rende l'âme sur le retour. Elle tirait sur une cigarette dont le seul effet notoire était la buée qui s'était formée sur le pare-brise, rendant sa progression encore plus pénible. Elle deviendrait folle avant d'arriver, elle se récita la suite de Fibonacci pour se calmer.

Comme prévu, La zone était déserte. Elle navigua entre les monticules d'ordures sans encombre, seul le vent sifflait sa complainte. Machinalement elle porta sa main à la poche ventrale de son hoodie, le contact froid de sa clé à molette la rassura un peu. Bulma coupa le moteur dans l'allée dédiée à la ferraille et commença à décharger sa cargaison en chantonnant le signal secret qu'ils avaient mis au point avec Wolf.

« Promenons-nous …dans les bois… »

Silence.

« Promenons-nous dans les bois…-»Toujours rien. Peu être qu'elle ne chantait pas assez fort, elle reprit sa comptine en dégageant son bandana de devant sa bouche. «-Pendant que le loup n'y est pas ! »

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle entendit enfin la réponse.

« Si le loup y était ! Il nous mangerait ! »Fit une voix grave.

Elle fit volte-face essayant de distinguer dans la pénombre l'origine de la réplique. Une silhouette massive se dessina derrière un des tas d'ordures.

« Wolf ? C'est toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

La figure s'approcha, chaque pas de ses sabots lourds produisant un bruit inquiétant. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé ! Il était énorme, au moins deux mètres. Une paire de corne encadrait son épais visage au mufle humide. Bulma déglutit péniblement, si elle fuyait il chargerait ! Il la broierait, l'écraserait, la piétinerait. Ou pire, il l'étoufferait en la serrant vicieusement contre lui.

« Ahem-Wolf attend dans le vaisseau- Ahem !- pour la transaction. C'est lourd, il vaudrait mieux que vous approchiez votre engin. » Déclara le monstre en toussant.

Il avait un chat dans la gorge le pauvre ! Cette entrée en matière dramatique amusa Bulma. En fait, vu de plus prêt, il avait l'air gentil avec ses yeux larmoyants. Elle décida de le suivre, et de changer de mot de passe pour la prochaine fois : la chansonnette lui avait parue innocente mais dans ce contexte particulier elle lui foutait les chocottes.

Elle manœuvra avec autant de dextérité que lui permettait la moiteur de ses mains pendant que l'autre ouvrait de haillon du petit vaisseau. Leur couverture était impeccable, il n'était pas rare que des éboueurs spatiaux viennent dans la décharge. Bulma n'était pas peu fière de son plan et un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage quand elle entra dans l'habitacle de ses partenaires. Sourire qui s'évanouit quand l'odeur putride la frappa au visage. Elle plaqua à nouveau son foulard sur son nez, plus pour se protéger des effluves du cargo-poubelle que pour préserver son anonymat.

Wolf l'attendait une pile de plaques à ses pieds. Quelle allure ! Avec ses longs cheveux bruns retenus par un bandeau rouge, ses épaules larges, lui aussi portait un masque. Immobile, les bras croisés, il la saluât pas. Un vrai pirate ! Il ne lui manquait qu'un sabre… Bulma s'agita, qu'est ce qu'elle était bête ! Il ne la regardait même pas.

« Tu permets que je teste la marchandise ? » demanda-t-elle avec aplomb en sortant de sa poche une fiole de révélateur.

Il lui fit signe de la main en direction des plaques et Bulma sentit de nouveaux nerfs pousser dans ses entrailles quand les muscles et les tendons de Wolf roulèrent sous la peau cuivrée de son avant-bras.

Elle procéda au test. Accroupie, elle fit tomber quelques gouttes sur le métal, le liquide moussa et l'écume prit une teinte orangée. Parfait ! C'était le bon alliage, du vrai tungstène. Relevant la tête vers Wolf elle s'aperçut qu'il avait détourné la sienne.

Elle retourna chercher l'argent dans sa camionnette. Wolf prit les boites sans un mot et Bulma se demanda bien quel son pouvait produire sa voix. Elle imaginait un baryton profond et son cœur fit quelques trépidations involontaires quand il hocha la tête dans sa direction pour confirmer le deal après qu'il eut recompté. Il avait du sentir son émotion et rougit pour elle.

Wolf l'aida à charger les plaques, elle le remercia et tendit la main avec le secret espoir qu'il y place un baiser. _Midinette !_ Se flagella-t-elle quand le gentleman lui en tapa cinq de sa pogne.

Il grommela quelque chose avant de regagner son vaisseau, suivit de son acolyte qui agita la main en guise d'au revoir. C'était donc ça ! Wolf ne maitrisait pas le standard galactique…

Bulma reprit la route, rejouant toutes les étapes de sa soirée. Tout avait marché selon le plan. Plus d'une fois ses pensées divaguèrent vers Wolf. C'était rare de croiser un autre humanoïde, voilà d'où lui venait son intérêt. Rien à voir avec ses yeux noisettes se convainquit-telle en se garant directement dans l'atelier. Quel culot quand même ! Ne pas lui accorder d'intérêt comme ça ! Elle déchargea son fardeau sans le ressentir comme une énième corvée. Si Wolf ne parlait pas le standard, comment il avait fait pour tchatter ? C'était bizarre. Si ça se trouvait il cachait un bec de lièvre, ou une balafre, qui l'empêchait de parler…

Lorsqu'elle remonta chez elles, sa mère l'attendait sur le canapé.

« Alors ? Tout c'est bien passé ? » Demanda Daisy.

Elle avait cet air ingénu qui fit que Bulma ne se méfiât pas.

« Oh maman ! Tu n'as pas idée ! » Pétilla Bulma en sautillant sur place.

« Bulma Chérie, je crois que je vais aller plus souvent à la déchetterie, ça a l'air passionnant.-» lui répondit sa mère, avec un sourire entendu. «-Viens t'asseoir ici. » l'invita-t-elle en tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle.

* * *

Le service du lendemain fut un véritable calvaire pour Bulma et ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle était épuisée, ses yeux lui piquaient et elle avait un arrière goût dans la bouche dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. A chaque fois que Daisy lui faisait passer un plat elle se remémorait leur conversation mère-fille qui s'était poursuivie jusque tard dans la nuit. A un certain moment Bulma avait bien faillit craquer et révéler la vraie nature de son escapade. _Brrr…_ Pour une jardinière sa mère n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins pour expliquer à sa fille le monde joyeux de la sexualité. Non ! Pas de petite fleur, ni d'abeilles butineuse ou de cigogne… En plus, Bulma bouillonnait d'impatience de pouvoir le plus vite possible pouvoir retourner dans son labo où six belles feuilles de métal attendaient qu'elle les travaille.

Bulma ne prêta qu'une attention distraite lorsque qu'un client solitaire stationna son vaisseau sur l'aire réservée au petits-porteurs. Lorsqu'elle lui apporta son plat et qu'il ne la remercia pas pour son « Bon appétit », elle ne cilla pas, le plaçant juste dans la catégorie des sales arachnides. Elle ne tiqua pas non plus lorsqu'il demanda une facture détaillée et datée. Il demanda à régler par Microcreds.

Ce ne fut qu'après que la transaction qu'il montra sa plaque.

Agent Streptocox. Direction Galactique des Contrevenances au Commerce Réglementaire de la Fédération.

Il avait toute son attention.

Les deux derniers clients s'attardaient au comptoir, Bulma capta leur léger pivotement sur les tabourets. Eux aussi étaient curieux.

« Est ce qu'on peut faire ça discrètement ? » demanda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

« Vous avez des choses à cacher ? » rétorqua Streptocox, impassible.

Bulma frémit. Rapide dans l'élaboration de ses pensées, elle se félicitait de pouvoir déceler les mécanismes des gens rien qu'en observant leur visages. Rien ne transpirait de cet exosquelette velu. Elle n'avait rien détecté chez Wolf non plus, la veille et pourtant il l'avait balancée.

« Pas que je sache. » lui répondit Bulma, faisant appel à toute sa détermination pour ne pas essuyer ses mains moites dans son tablier. Son labo était sécurisé, avec un peu de chance elle pouvait s'en tirer.

Il fit claquer ses mandibules, ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit un kit de flacons d'analyses ainsi qu'un porte-formulaires.

« Commençons par les vérifications de bases-» dit-t-il d'un ton dont la neutralité ne fit qu'augmenter la nervosité de Bulma, «-Le gérant de cet établissement est-t-il bien Boxer Brief ? »

« Mon père est mort il y a trois saisons de ça. C'est ma mère qui est la représentante de Capsule Corps, mais nous gérons l'entreprise ensemble... »

« Le nom complet de votre mère ? » la coupa-t-il, rayant le prénom de son père du formulaire pré-rempli.

Il la fixa, clignant successivement de ses quatre paires d'yeux. Bulma sut qu'il était agacé, aucun bureaucrate n'aime raturer un document.

« Daisy… Daisy Brief. » Lui répondit-t-elle.

« C'est moi !-» pépia sa mère qui s'était approchée. « Bulma Chérie, tu veux bien encaisser ces messieurs ? » ajouta-t-elle.

Bulma enrageait de la lenteur exagérée des deux mollassons qui fouillaient leurs poches à la recherche de monnaie. Elle ne recompta même pas quand enfin ils firent tinter leurs pièces. Elle les raccompagna vers la sortie et tourna le panonceau sur la porte, fermant le restaurant. Elle rejoint sa mère, qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire à l'agent qui avait pris la liberté de franchir la barrière de séparation entre l'espace client et leur sacro-sainte cuisine.

« Si vous voulez me suivre dans l'atelier, Agent Strepto-» l'enjoignit Bulma.

Il la coupa à nouveau d'un claquement de pinces des pattes supérieures. « J'ai ce qui m'intéresse ici. »Lui dit-t-il.

« Oh. » fit miss Brief, « puis je vous offrir un thé dans ce cas ? ».

« Si vous souhaitez ajouter corruption d'agent de la Fédération à ce que je soupçonne déjà, volontiers. » répondit-t-il sèchement.

Daisy n'était pas l'ampoule la plus brillante du sapin, elle tourna la tête vers Bulma, laissant à sa fille le soin d'évaluer le degré de sarcasme. Personne ne se moquait de sa mère. _Personne !_

« Et on peut savoir ce que vous nous reprochez ? » glapit Bulma les poings plantés sur les hanches.

« Ceci. »L'éclaira-t-il en pointant d'une patte un bocal vide, dévissant entre une autre paire le bouchon d'un tube à essai.

 _Shutdown_. Bulma ne comprenait pas. Elle l'observa se diriger vers le plan de travail, hypnotisée par le balancier de son abdomen. Il effectua un prélèvement dans les restes de sauce sur son long coton tige puis inscrivit des informations sur le tube. Bulma se sentait comme en dehors de son corps.

« Pouvez vous me produire les documents de facturation de ce produit, Daisy Brief ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix résonnait comme un écho lointain pour Bulma. Daisy tira sur la manche de sa fille, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle avala sa salive, et grimaça tant sa gorge était sèche.

« C'est notre production. » réussit-t-elle à coasser.

« Je vois. La patente peu être ? »

« La quoi ? » répondit Bulma.

« L'autorisation fédérale d'exploitation si vous préférez. » Précisa-t-il.

Bulma sentit la main froide de sa mère se glisser dans la sienne et prit conscience du tremblement qui les agitait toutes deux. D'une voix atone, elle expliqua que les semences provenaient de leur planète. Streptocox inclina son horrible tête sur le côté.

« Fournissez moi le titre de propriété de ladite Terre dans ce cas. »

Bulma et sa mère, comme changées en statue de sel, restèrent silencieuses et immobiles. La Terre était tombée dans l'escarcelle de la Famille Kold au moment où ses troupes y avaient débarquées. Streptocox reprit la parole.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'avez aucun droit sur le fruit dit « tomate ». Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je souhaite voir votre plantation, Daisy Brief. »

Elles emmenèrent l'inspecteur dans la serre où il effectua d'autres prélèvements, prenant des mesures et questionnant sur les méthodes de Daisy. Ca n'avait absolument pas l'air d'une interview, pourtant Miss Brief se soumit avec grâce à l'interrogatoire. Elle décrivit chaque étape, depuis le compost à la récolte, pendant que l'araignée prenait des notes, scrupuleusement. Il plaça des scellés sur les portes, elles le regardèrent faire. Puis il fit de même pour le restaurant.

Avant qu'il ne prenne congé, Bulma trouva le courage de lui demander quelle serait la suite des évènements.

« Ca dépendra des résultats d'analyse. Je ne peux prétendre maitriser le temps de la justice. » Déclara-t-il de son ton monocorde. Ca sonnait comme une réponse formatée qu'il ressortait à chacune de ses inspections.

C'était trop vague, Bulma voulait savoir ! Un mois ? Un an ? Visiblement réticent, il annonça un délai équivalent à une semaine terrienne, sans garantir que ce soit au tack près et s'en alla sans dire 'au revoir' ou 'à bientôt'.

Abasourdies, elles regagnèrent leur appartement en empruntant un escalier latéral au bâtiment. Bulma dut peser de tout son poids contre la porte qui faisait corps au chambranle par manque de manipulation. Elle passaient généralement par la cuisine du restaurant, mais ce n'était désormais plus possible.

Daisy proposa une infusion de menthe poivrée, et Bulma lui fit remarquer que c'était illégal. Elles en rirent.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? » demanda Daisy

« Non. » répondit Bulma.

Il fallait admettre la vérité, tout ça sentait très mauvais. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à déjouer les rangers, alors un agent de la Fédération…

« Je pense qu'on devrait appeler Tights. » dit sa mère.

« Je pense aussi. » conclut Bulma.

* * *

Bulma et Daisy avaient vivaient en recluses. Plus personne ne venait, même pas au garage. C'est fou comme les nouvelles circulent vite sur HB-0195, peut être qu'ils avaient lancé une alerte au confinement. Comment savoir ? Leur système était toujours inopérant.

En plus de la fermeture administrative, leurs comptes avaient étés gelés, ne leur laissant à disposition que les quelques liquidités qu'elles gardaient dans un des placards de leur kitchenette pour les petites courses de dernières minutes. Elles furent soulagées de voir débarquer Tights trois jours plus tard. En vérité, elles n'auraient pas eu le courage de se rendre à l'épicerie locale.

La sœur ainée de Bulma pris les choses en main, même avant que le Rangers Tako ne vienne apporter la convocation au tribunal dans les délais annoncés. Il fallait au moins reconnaître ça aux sbires des Kold : ils étaient efficaces. Ce jour là, Il n'avait pas trainé, le Tako, comme ci il avait eu peur de chopper la peste ou un peu de leur humanité.

Désœuvrée, Bulma était obsédée par une question sans réponse : qui les avait dénoncé ? Alors elle les détestait tous, tout simplement. C'était sa sœur ainée qui leur avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait eu accès au dossier d'instruction qu'elle étudiait en vu de la défense. _Un message anonyme, d'un jaloux, d'un lâche, d'une merde hypocrite._ Pff, il valait mieux qu'elle reste chez elle en pestiférée ou elle pourrait bien ajouter aux charges qui pesaient contre elles. Enfin… Aux charges qui pesaient contre sa mère, seule gérante de Capsule Corporation.

La Fédération Galactique la poursuivait pour « exploitation sans patente de biens de consommations brevetés », sans surprise. Mais ce qui lui avait coupé la chique, ce qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, c'était que les autorités de ce tas de cailloux pourri se permettaient d'ajouter une plainte pour « Introduction d'espèces non endémiques sans intention de perturber l'écosystème » et « terra formation de niveau 1 sur une surface n'excédant pas 10 stacks».

Sales faces de poulpe ! Il y a moins d'une saison, ils les décoraient de la médaille de citoyennes d'honneur pour l'histoire des saiyens.

Le pire dans toute cette affaire, c'était que Bulma, malgré tous les micmacs qu'elle tramait dans son sous-sol n'avait jamais eu l'idée de se dire que ce qu'elles faisaient en surface aurait pu enfreindre les règles. Il y avait maldonne, c'était elle qui trempait jusqu'au cou dans le business sale du trafic de métaux rares et c'était sa mère qui demain se retrouverait sur le banc des accusés, pour du coulis de putain de tomate.

Bulma était impuissante face à son ignorance. Oh ! Si vous lui aviez demandé d'énoncer la Loi de Newton, d'Ohm ou de Hook et elle en aurait fait un exposé complet ! Même la loi de Murphy, exemples à l'appui. Mais la législation, celle qui régissait cet univers fou, c'était le domaine de Tights.

Elle se sentait claustrophobe dans leur trois-pièce surpeuplé. Elle aurait aimé aller se cacher dans son atelier. Mais elle n'osait pas… Et si ils les observaient ? Si ils revenaient fureter ? Paranoïaque, Bulma restait le nez collé au carreau, traçant des équations dans la buée pour faire passer le temps.

* * *

Bulma était assise au premier rang, il y avait du monde dans la salle. Elle suffoquait, les poings crispés sur les cuisses. Elle fixait son regard sur sa mère, debout dans le coin des accusés.

Elle était jolie, dans sa robe de cocktail défraichie. Elle souriait toujours, ses mains gantées de résilles sagement croisées sur son estomac. On aurait dit une poupée, une fleur qu'elle aurait aimé faire pousser.

Coupable.

Tights avait plaidé la bonne foi. Mais ici, on ne pouvait pas dire «Je ne savais pas ».

Coupable.

Les preuves étaient là.

Coupable.

Irrémédiable. Abominable. Inéluctable. Coupable ! Coupable ! Coupable !

La double juridiction planétaire et galactique avait tranché. Voleuse, voilà ce que cette petite terrienne était. Une vilaine femme, une mauvaise graine portée par les vents cosmiques. Bouh ! Va t'en d'ici, méchante : départ immédiat pour 18 mois à la prison de sécurité minimale TDC-85. Bien fait ! Bon débarras !

Les deux patrouilleurs qui encadraient Daisy allaient l'emmener. Bulma bondit vers elle, bousculant les rangers qui lui barraient le chemin.

« C'est ma mère ! C'est ma mère ! » Hurla-t-elle, folle de chagrin.

Elle la couvrit de baisers. Déjà ! Ils l'emportaient. Il lui retirait. Ils lui arrachaient. Sa mère ouvrit les yeux, bleu dans le bleu, rien que pour elle.

« ca va aller Bulma Chérie.» lui chuchota-t-telle doucement.

Bulma était toute seule.

La salle bourdonnait. Elle leur fit fasse à tous, levant le poings vers eux, vengeresse. Elle les traita de poucaves, elle leur cracha dessus. Ils eurent le culot de paraître outré, ils n'avaient même pas compris l'insulte. Le magistrat local s'égosillait, réclamant le silence. L'autre juge avait déjà rompu la communication. On ne se déplace pas, pour une petite histoire comme ça. Eux aussi elle les maudit.

Et Tights la gifla. Fort. Ca lui fit du bien, maintenant elle savait où elle avait mal.

C'est sa sœur qui pilota leur hovercar jusqu'à la station-service et qui lui prit la main quand le convoi des véhicules de patrouilles arriva. Il ne leur fallut qu'un coup de blaster pour annihiler le cadeau de Boxer à Daisy. Il n'en subsistât qu'un cratère et une pluie de cendres.

Bulma n'écouta pas quand l'officier Tako lui saisit la main, lui disant qu'ils avaient été obligés. Elle la retira vivement, elle ne voulait pas de ses tentacules sur elle, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la console.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elles, Bulma se glissa dans son lit. Il était froid et humide. Elle mit son casque, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, cajolée par l'enregistrement. Dans son cocon, à un moment, elle avait du s'endormir, parce que soudain il faisait nuit. Elle se balança doucement, tout ça ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un monstre sous son lit. Si elle appelait, ses parents viendraient. Ils allumeraient la lumière et feraient semblant de chasser les sorcières hors de sa chambre. Elle arriva presque à se convaincre, mais dehors ça manquait de bruit : pas de sirènes, pas de circulation. Elle n'était pas dans la vrombissante Capitale de l'ouest.

Elle sentait ses yeux gonflés, sa gorge parcheminée d'avoir tellement pleuré. Tous les os de ses pieds craquèrent quand elle fit un premier pas hors de son lit, il lui fallait un verre d'eau. L'odeur de cigarette lui confirma que sa mère n'était plus là : c'était interdit à l'intérieur.

Tights était assise sur le canapé, dans la pénombre. Bulma s'irrita à la vue de l'uniforme des Patrouilleurs Galactiques qu'elle n'avait pas quitté.

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle allait devenir ?_

« Tights, je ne veux pas venir avec toi ! » affirma-t-elle à sa sœur qui l'observait au travers l'écran de sa fumée.

« Ah ouais ? Tu crois que c'est toi qui va décider ? » Lui lança Thigts avec dédain.

Bulma désarçonnée, resta sans voix. Sa sœur se leva et approcha d'elle à pas mesurés. Son visage crispé, ses épaules rentrées, le soulèvement saccadé de sa poitrine, trahissaient une profonde agitation. Elle vrilla son regard dur dans le sien en lui agrippant les épaules solidement.

« Tu feras bien ce que je te dis, parce que tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! » dit-t-elle à Bulma.

La gifle lui avait fait moins mal. Bulma la repoussa à deux mains, rendue malade par ce nouveau camouflet.

« Tu vois Bulma, je ne comprenais pas ! »Lui cria Tights en la poussant à son tour « je ne comprenais pas pourquoi maman me disais que tu étais obsédée par l'argent ! »

Elle assena une nouvelle poussée plus forte et Bulma tomba sur les fesses. Tights la toisa et reprit « Alors, en rentrant, j'ai fouillé et j'ai trouvé ton sale petit secret ! Juste sous MA moto en plus ! »Elle brandit le poing comme pour la frapper.

Bulma se protégea le visage des avant-bras et Tights suspendit son geste.

« J'ai cru que vous vous faisiez racketter … Et puis j'ai compris ! Bulma ! Dis moi ce que tu fais avec du tungstène. Dis moi que tu n'as pas foutu en l'air votre protection pour du maudit putain de Tungstène ! »

Bulma baissa sa garde, et hocha la tête, « Si ! Si ! J'en ai besoin ! Pour les capsules ! »

Tights se jeta sur elle, ne retenant plus ses coups. « ça ta pas suffit ? ca t'as pas suffit que papa se fasse exploser ? Tu te rappelle pas avoir du retirer les shrapnels de son corps quand toute cette merde lui à éclaté à la figure ? » Ses frappes perdaient en intensité, sa voix se brisait « t'as tout fichu par terre. Petit génie. Tout fichu par terre ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas moi ! » Rugit Bulma « c'est pas moi qui ai balancé pour les tomates, c'est pas moi qui ai envoyé maman dans cette prison ! C'est vous, la patrouille Galactique ! Laquais de Cooler ! »

Tights se releva. Son souffle rauque habitait la pièce comme une bête sauvage.

« Laquais de Cooler ? Tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu dis ? Si c'était les hommes de ce monstre qui avait jugé aujourd'hui, maman serait morte. Pff ! Il aurait assassiné tous les habitants de cette planète même, juste pour l'exemple. »

Bulma s'affaissa, les mots de Tights cheminaient en elles, répendant leur poison, la contaminant de leur logique. « Je voulais… Je voulais… » Gémit-t-elle lamentablement.

« Tais toi Bulma ! Tu n'as plus le droit de rien vouloir du tout. Tu sais ce que ça a pris à Jaco de trouver cet endroit sûr, respirable, gravitationnellement équivalent à celui de la Terre ? Tu ne mérites pas ce que la Patrouille Galactique a fait pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas survécu 100 tack dans l'univers sans nous.» elle tourna les talons et repris sa place sur le canapé.

Bulma se releva à son tour, elle garda la tête basse, sa sœur avait raison. Les bras ballant, elle se traina vers sa chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, Tights l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Bulma, demain je partirais pour ramener quelques affaires et quelques vivre sur TDC-85. Quand j'en reviendrai, d'ici trois rotations, je veux que tu ais débarrassé tes conneries du sous-sol. Compris ? »

« Compris Tights. » acquiesça Bulma.

 _(à suivre)_

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Ce n'était pas évident pour moi de l'écrire. Après moult corrections et grattage de cuir chevelu j'ai décidé qu'éventuellement je pouvais passer à la suite.

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait savoir que cette histoire démarrait bien ! Vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir !

Avez vous deviné qui sont les mystérieux contrebandiers ? J'aimerai bien entendre vos théories !


	4. Chapter 4 : Loca Loca Lunch

**Disclaimer :** **Akira je t'en prie, envoie moi une horde de saiyens si tu n'es pas d'accord avec cette histoire (de préférence Végéta).**

Avertissement :contient des gros mots. Références à l'alcool.

Résumé : Dans la tourmente, Bulma vient d'assister à la mise en détention de sa mère. Sa sœur Tights lui en veut énormément et l'accuse d'en être responsable.

 **Chapitre 4 : Loca Loca Lunch.**

Le petit jour filtrait dans la chambre de Bulma, le menton posé sur ses genoux elle épiait Tights. Un craquement de plancher, l'eau qui coule dans les canalisations, un juron et une porte qui grince. Enfin, au dehors, le bruit d'un moteur en allumage.

Bulma reprit possession des lieux. Commençant par la petite salle d'eau, elle but directement au robinet quelques longues gorgées fraiches avant de contempler son reflet dans le miroir piqueté. Pour une fois elle se sentait aussi moche au dedans qu'au dehors. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et le teint brouillé, des mèches folles s'échappaient de sa tresse et collaient à son front couvert d'une pellicule moite de sueur. Ses larmes avaient laissé de vilaines stries rougeâtres sur ses joues enfiévrées et ses lèvres gercées s'étiraient en une moue boudeuse. Elle attrapa sa brosse à dents qu'elle trempa dans leur mélange de bicarbonate de soude, le gout salé des cristaux lui souleva le cœur et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir dans l'évier. Après s'être rincé la bouche elle renifla. Bulma n'était pas fière d'elle.

Dans la petite pièce à vivre seuls les draps sur le sofa indiquaient le passage de Tights. Bulma n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir à côté de l'oreiller de sa sœur, il lui donnait l'impression fugace de vouloir lui aussi l'engueuler. Elle prit le cendrier débordant de mégots sur la table basse, Tights non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle alla le mettre sur le rebord de la fenêtre de leur kitchenette, peut être que Bulma n'avait pas fait les meilleurs choix mais au moins elle respectait les règles de sa mère : c'était interdit à l'intérieur ! La petite phrase si souvent répétée résonnait à cet instant dans sa caboche.

Bulma ouvrit leurs placards, honteuse d'avoir faim dans un moment pareil. Il n'y avait pas grand chose et tout nécessitait d'être un minimum travaillé pour devenir comestible.

Bulma soupira et referma les portes, le cœur serré.

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle allait devenir ?_

Elle poursuivit son inspection, entrant dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle y venait rarement, depuis leur arrivée c'était comme un accord tacite entre chaque membre de la famille. Ici tout était petit et chacun préservait et respectait l'espace vital de l'autre. L'un des tiroirs de la commode était ouvert, Tights l'avait vidé de son contenu avant de partir pour TDC-85. Tights avait récupéré l''intégralité de la maigre garde robe de leur mère. Egoïstement Bulma aurait voulu un petit n'importe quoi de Daisy, il ne subsistait dans la pièce qu'un parfum évanescent qui fanait déjà.

Bulma s'assit sur le lit dont les ressorts couinèrent sous son poids. Elle ferma les yeux et ravala un sanglot, elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Elle inspira profondément se perdant un instant dans l'odeur familière. Les coudes sur les genoux elle posa son visage entre ses mains, la fraicheur de ses doigts lui fit du bien. Elle avait passé la nuit à ruminer les paroles de Tights, oscillant entre culpabilité et colère. Incapable de se sentir totalement responsable des maux dont l'avait accusé sa sœur, par instant pourtant elle lui donnait raison. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et porta son regard au bas du lit. Un mince sourire aux lèvres elle ne put s'empêcher d'enfiler les affreuses claquettes de son père. Daisy les avait laissées là depuis tout ce temps. Bulma joua avec, faisant battre les semelles de liège sur ses pieds. Elles étaient trop grandes même avec une paire de chaussette, mais c'était comme ça qu'il fallait les porter : Total look de Boxer Brief ! Combien de fois elles s'étaient moqué de lui et de son manque total de pertinence en matière d'élégance…

Bulma se pencha sur le lit, ouvrant la table de nuit de son père. Elle y trouva la grosse montre à gousset dont il ne se séparait jamais. Elle la connaissait par cœur. L'objet ancien, maintes fois modifiés par ses aïeux, était éraflé sur toute sa surface et un peu crasseux. Elle passa le pouce sur la gravure que le premier propriétaire avait fait réaliser avant de l'offrir au premier héritier de ce qui allait évolué au fil des ans d'une modeste échoppe d'horloger à la firme Capsule Corporation.

" _Tu regardes le mauvais côté ! "_

Bulma réprima le petit hoquet de ce qui ressemblait à un éclat de rire. Tournant la montre dans ses mains elle appuya sur l'unique bouton, ne doutant pas un seul instant que l'objet s'illumine. Evidement que la batterie tenait le coup : c'était l'invention d'un Brief. Sur l'écran d'un vert profond apparurent trois cadrans, l'un donnait l'heure locale et un second indiquait l'heure Koldienne mais le troisième lui, rappelait le temps terrien. Si Daisy avait son jardin, Boxer avait trouvé un nouveau champ d'étude. Après sa mort, Bulma avait découvert ses recherches, qu'il avait intitulées « Du rythme circadien : étude d'un changement ». C'était surtout un journal intime confus, Bulma n'avait pas tout lu de peur d'y découvrir qu'en réalité, son père devenait fou. Elle avait gardé ce secret tout en prenant la résolution de rebâtir Capsule Corporation.

Elle secoua la tête et continua de manipuler la molette de la montre à gousset, passant d'un convertisseur de zéni à un baromètre. Quel bien ça leur avait apporté, en définitive ? Ils avaient tous à leur manière poursuivi la chimère de rester terrien avant tout… Sauf Tights. Elle avait embrassé la carrière de Patrouilleur Galactique et se fondait dans la vie extra-terrestre avec aisance. Aujourd'hui sa sœur lui demandait de suivre son chemin, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison et se sentait profondément perturbée. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple d'accepter cette nouvelle vie, alors pourquoi ?

« Parce que je suis Bulma Brief ! » proclama-t-elle à voix haute.

Le son de sa voix se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre vide. Bulma s'étonna du bien que l'écho lui procura. Sa stupeur remplacée par une détermination toute neuve, elle se leva. Elle avait faim, mais chaque chose en son temps. Elle ouvrit d'abord le frigo et sortit du bac de congélation deux petites cuillères qu'elles gardaient toujours là. Elle jeta au fond de la salle le vieil oreiller et prit place sur le canapé. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, elle ferma les yeux et appliqua les couverts gelés sur les poches de ses yeux. Elle allait descendre en ville, elle trouverait bien quelqu'un capable de faire à manger décemment.

* * *

Bulma s'était attablée dans l'un des seuls établissements déjà ouvert de la ville. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici, mais elle ne s'était jamais attardée, achetant juste ses cigarettes. Lorsque l'aubergiste approcha, elle releva le menton et redressa le dos.

« Bienvenue chez Pol. Qu'est ce que ce sera ? » demanda-t-il en passant un coup d'éponge sur la petite table en formica.

« Il y a de l'argul dans la salade du chef ? » s'enquit-t-elle.

« Bulma Brief, tu sais bien qu'il y a de l'argul dans absolument tout.-» rétorqua-t-il en souriant, « sauf dans le jus d'aspek, on le fait nous même. »

Bulma sursauta, est ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Il la fixait des gros yeux globuleux, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle se tapota les lèvres de l'index.

« Mets moi la formule à 15 crédits, pas trop baveuses les polnits si possible. Et un grand verre d'eau, merci.» commanda-t-elle enfin. « J'ai de quoi payer » précisa-t-elle.

« Je l'aurai parié. » lui répondit le serveur avant de s'éloigner vers le passe de la cuisine.

En attendant son petit-déjeuner, Bulma laissa trainer son regard sur la salle éclairée par des néons. C'était propre, quoique un peu froid. Sur tout un pan de mur s'alignaient des étagères pleines de bouteilles et un présentoir pour le tabac et les accessoires. La marchandise était protégée des clients par un bar rutilant, de la sciure avait été répandue sur le sol. Confortablement installée dans son box capitonné, Bulma lisait les affiches publicitaires quand une deuxième cliente entra par la porte qui desservait les chambres de l'établissement.

Le serveur revint et déposa une assiette fumante devant elle avant d'accueillir la nouvelle arrivante. Il la plaça dans le box faisant face à Bulma lui demandant si elle avait bien dormi et si elle était venue visiter les Trois Cratères.

« Oh, euh… Et bien non, je ne crois pas… » Bredouilla la fille.

Bulma qui avait espionné, haussa les épaules et se concentra sur son repas. La fille n'était pas du coin, elle aurait pu passer pour une terrienne avec ses pouces opposables et sa complexion délicate, mais il n'y avait pas une pointe d'accent dans son standard galactique. Tout en grignotant Bulma commença à établir sa liste de courses, prenant des notes dans un petit carnet. Tights lui avait laissé quelques billets et Bulma aurait été mortifiée de honte si à la caisse de l'épicerie elle avait du retirer des articles de son panier.

« Excusez moi… »L'interpella l'autre. « Je peux vous emprunter votre verre ? J'ai besoin d'une loupe, je n'arrive pas à lire mon devis. »

Elle tenait dans sa main un papier qu'elle pointait du doigt. Bulma reconnu l'entête du Garage Piovr, son concurrent direct dans le secteur. Appelez ça comme vous voulez, pour Bulma c'était de la solidarité humanoïde et elle eut soudain à cœur d'aider cette pauvre cliente facile à se sortir des griffes avides d'un mécanicien trop gourmand.

Bulma se leva et rejoignit la fille, son verre à la main qu'elle vida d'un trait avant de se présenter.

« Je suis Bulma Brief, terrienne. Et mécanicienne si ça peut vous être utile. » Lui dit-t-elle en tendant la main.

« Oh quelle chance ! D'habitude c'est ma coéquipière qui s'occupe de tout ça ! Je n'y connais absolument rien ! Je suis Lunch, sans planète. » S'égailla-t-elle en tendant la main de la même façon mais sans jamais toucher Bulma.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'épave de Lunch avait était agréable. Elle était d'un caractère aimable et elle expliqua patiemment l'origine de son accident. Mais à part se souvenir qu'elle avait éternué plusieurs fois à cause d'une épaisse fumée dans l'habitacle avant de se réveiller sur HB-0195 avec un extincteur vide à ses pieds et une grosse migraine, Lunch ne se rappelait rien d'utile.

Bulma se fit encore une fois la réflexion que les gens étaient soit vraiment téméraires soit complètement idiots de se lancer dans l'espace avec aussi peu de connaissance en ingénierie aérospatiale. Et elle pencha pour la deuxième hypothèse au vu du nombre de véhicules qui venait se crasher régulièrement sur cette planète.

« Alors ? C'est grave ? » Demanda Lunch en papillonnant des yeux.

Bulma venait de sortir la tête du boitier électrique à l'origine de la panne de Lunch.

« Là comme ça, je peux pas te dire… A priori, il y a eut une surtension, mais faudrait vraiment que je démonte ce panneau pour faire un check-up complet… » Marmonna Bulma en se grattant le menton. « J'ai pas les outils sur place, faudrait te dépanner jusqu'à mon atelier »

Réellement Bulma n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu clocher, le cockpit était recouvert de suie et de poudre. Le seul indice qui pouvait permettre à Bulma d'écarter une pane moteur était que l'engin avait continué de fonctionner sur autopilote, atterrissant sans encombre.

« Oh ! » lui répondit Lunch en triturant ses doigts « C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Piovr… Et comme je lui ai déjà payé le devis, je sais pas- »elle fouilla dans la poche de son short et en sortit une fine liasse de billets «-C'est tout ce que j'ai, je ne sais pas ou ma co-pilote cache ses sous. »

Bulma était pleine de sympathie pour la petite Lunch. Si il y avait une liste ce qu'il faut faire pour se faire arnaquer par un garagiste, elle aurait cocher toutes les cases en souriant naïvement. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Bon, chez nous à Capsule Corps, les devis sont gratuits et je te fais le remorquage à moitié prix. Je te force pas la main, peut être que tu devrais contacter ton associée, que je lui explique ? » Lui dit-t-elle.

«Oh ça ! Il ne vaut mieux pas… Tu sais, les gens trouvent qu'elle est un peu loca-loca, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Lui dit Lunch en faisant un moulinet avec son index sur sa tempe. « D'ailleurs, je vais lui laisser un message. On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Abasourdie, Bulma la regarda noter sur son avant-bras gauche au marqueur indélébile « Merci de ne pas tuer Bulma ». De tout les mystère de l'univers que Bulma n'avait pas encore percé, elle ajouta celui-ci : comment faisait cette fille pour survivre au travers de la galaxie avec aussi peu de sens commun.

Lunch lui sourit, deux petites fossettes se creusant sur son visage encadré de lourdes boucles indigo. « Ah allez ! Je te fais confiance ! Va chercher ta dépanneuse, je t'attendrai ici. »

« Pas la peine d'attendre, elle est dans ma boite à gants. » lui répondit Bulma. « Tu me redéposeras ici pour que je récupère ma camionnette plus tard ! »

Ce fut au tour de Lunch de paraître sidérée quand Bulma produisit la capsule contenant le véhicule.

« Attention, écarte-toi ! » la prévint-t-elle en jetant la capsule par terre après avoir actionné la goupille. Après un pouf caractéristique et un gros nuage de fumée, la dépanneuse apparut.

« C'est magique !-» s'émerveilla Lunch en sautillant sur place et en battant des mains «-Refais le ! Refais le ! »

« Ce n'est pas magique. C'est technologique. » lui précisa Bulma, un petit sourire en coin lui étirant la joue.

* * *

Lunch était restée dans l'habitacle avec Bulma pendant toute la durée de la réparation. Plongée dans les entrailles du vaisseau jusqu'à la taille elle ne pouvait pas la voir mais elle sentait que Lunch s'affairait autour d'elle à nettoyer en chantonnant d'une voix nasillarde.

A un moment elle avait du faire une pause, il faisait chaud et de la transpiration lui coulait dans les yeux. La panne n'était pas bien compliquée juste un problème dans le système de ventilation et elle avait moteur presque neuf qu'elle pouvait adapter. Lunch aurait facilement pu l'éviter si elle avait nettoyé les filtres à air de temps en temps.

Lunch, cramponnée à un balai, une pince à linge enserrant ses narines écouta attentivement Bulma qui prit le temps de dégager chaque filtre et montra à lunch comment les dépoussiérer. Quitte à ce qu'elle nettoie quelque chose autant qu'elle se rende utile.

Bulma reprit sa tâche, pestant contre le designer qui avait si médiocrement implanté le moteur qu'elle devait changer. C'était un vieux coucou, mais Bulma en avait vu d'autre et réussit à le remettre en état avant que le jour ne décline.

Elle finissait de riveter le panneau de cachait la machinerie du système de ventilation. Elle aurait pu aménager une trappe d'accès mais il aurait fallu qu'elle sorte son poste à souder et Lunch n'aurait peut être pas supporté qu'elle salisse par dessus son ménage de maniaque.

« Voilà ! C'est bon ! » Déclara-t-elle à sa cliente dont les bras étaient encombré des deux paires de draps qu'elle venait de retirer des couchettes.

« Youpi ! » s'exclama Lunch en lançant les bras en l'air.

Elle en fit sauter sa pince à linge. Les draps tombèrent au sol, libérant un nuage de poussière.

« Atch…-» elle se frotta vigoureusement sous les narines « Atch…-», Dans c'est cas là, c'est inévitable « Atch… -» Il valait mieux que ce soit dehors que dedans «-Atchoum ! »

On aurait dit une capsule Hoï-Poï vivante ! L'inexplicable fumée disparut, révélant une toute autre personne.

Bulma du se rappeler de fermer la bouche, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un métamorphe ! Enfin si c'en était une : les changements les plus évident restant ses cheveux maintenant blonds et ses yeux verts devenus plus perçants que les deux billes bleus précédentes.

« Qu'est ce que tu mates ? » lui lança Lunch d'un ton acide. « Et qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon vaisseau ?»

Bulma n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard, la fille semblait également plus musclée tout en gardant la même stature. Bulma pris conscience que cette nouvelle forme n'avait pas gardé la cordialité de Lunch bleue. Elle regarda son bras. _Elle avait vraiment l'air Loca-Loca._ Bulma pointa l'insigne du garage sur son bleu de travail et secouât sa pince à riveter.

« C'est toi Bulma ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle hocha la tête, avalant sa salive nerveusement.

« Salut, moi c'est Lunch. » dit-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une des couchettes et ouvrant un des rangements.

Bulma la regarda en extraire une flasque qu'elle déboucha et grimacer en constatant que le contenant était vide.

« Y a un truc à boire dans ton taudis ? Je sens que t'as toute une histoire à raconter et j'aime pas écouter les gens me distraire quand je suis à sec. » Lui dit-t-elle.

Bulma acquiesça, maudissant tout les Kaîos de toujours la faire tomber sur des cinglés.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois de cette interminable journée, Bulma se réveilla. Recroquevillée dans ses draps, elle essaya de se défaire de la literie mais n'eut pas raison de son linceul de coton : elle avait beau se débattre, ses chaussures l'en empêchait. Pas qu'elle puisse lutter vaillamment, sa tête était prise dans un étau et son estomac menaçait de se révulser en un spasme.

L'abus de StarBrew est dangereux pour la santé, c'était marqué dessus. Mais Bulma avait bu plus que de raison. Elle tourna sur elle même pour ne rencontrer que le froid d'une parois métallique. Dessoulant de surprise elle ouvrit les yeux. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ! Où était-t-elle ?

Elle avait fini dans le vaisseau des Lunch… Ok.

La Lunch blonde était plus rigolote que son homonyme bleu. Bulma l'avait rapidement préférée et elle avait trinqué avec elle, descendant au fur et à mesure de la soirée le stock de bières du restaurant.

Un relent de bile lui remonta dans la gorge.

 _Oh non…_

Il était tout à fait possible que Bulma ait évoqué à un moment son projet de Capsule. Juste pour impressionner sa nouvelle copine.

 _Oh …_

Elle n'aurait pas montré son tungstène en toute confiance.

 _Oh si._

« Tungs' en toc » c'est ça qu'avait dit Lunch.

 _Oh Merde…_

Ca lui revenait clairement maintenant. L'odeur d'œuf pourri dans son labo secret. Elle avait dépensé 6000 crédits pour du pyroler, le tungstène des fous. Et Lunch, lui avait proposé partir à la chasse au Wolf pour 2000 crédits parce que c'était son boulot, de péter la tronche aux gens moyennant finance.

 _Oh non … Oh si… OH MERDE !_

Elle avait dit oui.

Tout était calme autour de Bulma, elle se força à poser les pieds en dehors de la couchette et franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du cockpit, les genoux tremblants. Elle actionna le push d'ouverture de la porte. Lunch était avachie dans un siège, la tête renversée en arrière et les jambes écartées comme une cowgirl sans cheval. Bulma approcha à ses côtés.

« Bien dormis pétasse ? » lui demanda Lunch en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

 _Oh Kami !_ Cette fois-ci Tights allait la tuer : Bulma était dans l'espace.

 _(Dun Dun Dun Dramatique, à suivre !)_

Merci énormément à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire (et très chaleureusement, merci à celles qui me donnent leur avis). J'espère que vous avez passé un aussi bon moment à lire que moi à l'écrire.

J'adore Lunch, les deux versions ! En fait j'aime les perso féminins dans Dragon Ball. Je garantie une histoire sans syndrome de la schtroumpfette. Est ce que quelqu'un serait intéressé pour faire de la béta-lecture ?


	5. Chapter 5 : dans l'espace

Hello ! merci pour vos encouragements, vos retours me touchent et il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux pour moi que de savoir que cette histoire vous plait.

Un merci tout spécial à la talentueuse Timælan qui m'a fait la faveur de faire la béta-lecture de ce chapitre. Allez lire ou relire ses histoires, son travail est fantastique.

 **Résumé :** après le départ de Tights, Bulma a fait la connaissance de Lunch. Cette fille aux multiples facettes lui a révélé qu'elle était victime d'une arnaque et elles ont décidé, après une soirée bien arrosée, de partir à la poursuite de Wolf.

 **Chapitre 5 : dans l'espace**

Assise sur sa couchette, Bulma faisait rouler ses deux capsules sur la table du minuscule vaisseau. Avec la montre de son père, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait emporté. Si elle reconnaissait la première des capsules comme étant celle contenant la dépanneuse, l'autre était celle qui avait contenu les semences de sa mère mais elle aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur actuellement. _Un vrai petit génie !_ Bulma cessa de jouer avec. La goupille de la dépanneuse était sensible, le système avait été adapté depuis leur hovercar et si par malchance il était actionné… À l'idée qu'on ne retrouve jamais son corps congelé dans le vide sidéral, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle replaça ses capsules dans leur étui d'aluminium qu'elle empocha dans la bourse de cuir de sa ceinture.

Bulma prit ses joues en coupe dans ses mains, posant les coudes sur la table. Elle était recouverte d'autocollants, certains patinés par le temps, étaient illisibles mais tous représentaient une planète, une ville, un endroit, et autant de destinations que Bulma ne connaissait pas. En face d'elle, sur ce drôle de patchwork, lunch avait méticuleusement étalé une pièce de suédine sur laquelle elle avait posé chaque composant d'un blaster qu'elle était en train de nettoyer. Captivée, Bulma la regardait brosser délicatement et huiler son pistolet. Cette fille était incroyable ! A seulement 19 ans, elle sillonnait la galaxie seule, vivant libre au gré de ses envies. Bulma était admirative, elle aurait voulu lui poser plus de questions mais Lunch... Lunch était impressionnante.

Bulma tendit la main vers une des pièces du blaster, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper Lunch lui donna une tape sur les doigts. « Pas touche ! » siffla-t-elle.

Bulma retira sa main, vexée. Elle se retint de lui tirer la langue dans un sursaut de dignité, « Quand est ce qu'on arrive ? » soupira-t-telle.

« Tu comptes me demander tout les 10 tacks ? » lui répondit Lunch, levant les yeux vers elle.

Bulma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, elle l'avait agacée. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et lui sourit, Lunch sembla se détendre.

« Tu comptes me zieuter comme ça longtemps ? » grommela Lunch « Fais plutôt chauffer de l'eau, j'ai faim. »

Bulma se considérait comme quelqu'un de patient mais n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on lui donne des ordres. « T'as vraiment pas de manières ! » lui fit-t-elle remarquer.

Cette fois-ci Lunch posa son arme et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ecoute moi bien !-» commença-t-elle en la pointant de l'index «-je tolère déjà tes ronflements, mais je sais pas si je vais supporter encore longtemps ton estomac qui gargouille. Là, j'suis occupée. Alors à moins que tu saches pas te servir d'une bouilloire… c'est toi qui t'y colles pour la bouffe. »

Bulma serra les poings et renifla. Bien sûr qu'elle savait faire fonctionner une bouilloire, elle aurait pu inventer la bouilloire si elle avait voulu ! Appuyant chaque mouvement, elle se leva et fit ce que Lunch lui avait demandé. Parce qu'effectivement, elle avait faim.

Bulma s'était imaginé plein de choses sur l'espace, mais la réalité ne reflétait pas du tout ses fantaisies. Elle avait cru qu'elle serait subjuguée par le panorama mais, en toute honnêteté, les étoiles… que tu en ai vue une ou quinze mille, c'était pareil : de loin elles se ressemblaient toutes. En plus, une fois la vitesse de croisière atteinte, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire que de contrôler de loin en loin qu'elles suivaient la bonne direction.

Voyager dans l'espace, c'était ennuyeux. Dès les premières heures Bulma avait commencé à s'impatienter. Passé les derniers symptômes de sa cuite, elle avait trouvé à s'occuper et avait fureté dans l'habitacle. Tout était pensé pour le gain de place et Bulma était fascinée par la douche à ultra-son, l'expérience était particulière mais elle comptait bien démonter le système pour comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Il lui faudrait attendre leur première escale, si tant est qu'elle ait empaqueté sa caisse à outil.

Ce qui était vraiment cool par contre, c'était la nourriture : les nouilles déshydratées, ça s'était inégalable ! Les aromatisations chimiques offraient une variété de saveurs épatantes. Il ne fallait pas se fier à l'odeur neutre du bouillon, elle ne l'avait comprit que quand il lui avait effleuré les papilles pour la première fois dans une explosion gustative. C'était facile à faire, quasi instantané et, _Le Summum du Summum_ , aucune vaisselle ! Pour Bulma c'était la révélation.

Elle leur en servit deux pots. Attendant que sa part refroidisse, elle reprit sa contemplation, traçant des chemins du bout des doigts sur la carte hétéroclite. Lunch terminait d'assembler son arme, elle avait juste hoché la tête quand Bulma avait posé son repas à côté d'elle. Bulma était décontenancée, elle avait toujours partagé ses repas en famille dans un joyeux charivari de conversations, mais Lunch ne pipait pas un mot.

« T'es allée dans tous ces endroits ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans certains, oui. » commença Lunch en regardant la table « C'est les précédents proprios qui ont fait ça. C'était des genres de touristes. »

« Oh !-» fit Bulma «-Ils ont dû être surpris quand tu leur as volé leur caravane ! » pouffa-t-elle.

Elle regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lunch, la lèvre supérieure agitée par un tic nerveux, la fixait droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais pas ce que t'a dit l'autre et je m'en tape : j'la connais pas. Ce vaisseau c'est le mien, je l'ai acheté d'occasion. C'est tout.»

Bulma, submergée par une vague soudaine de honte, se sentit devenir écarlate. Elle commença à se confondre en excuses.

« T'inquiètes meuf!-» L'interrompit Lunch en levant la main. «-C'est pas grave. »

Elles mangèrent en silence et quand elles eurent terminé, Bulma débarrassa et jeta les vestiges du repas dans le compacteur sous le coin cuisson. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Lunch bailler et se glisser dans sa couchette.

« Dis, Lunch... » Tenta Bulma mal assurée. « Est ce que je peux t'emprunter ton comlink ? »

Lunch leva un sourcil suspicieux. Bulma lui avoua qu'elle devait joindre sa sœur et insista, jurant qu'elle ne révèlerait rien du plan. Lunch fit une moue désapprobatrice mais finit par lui lancer le petit communicateur.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle y fasse de toute façon ? Qu'elle ameute les patrouilleurs galactiques? » Ricana Lunch en tirant le rideau de sa couchette.

Bulma tourna un commutateur et la lumière passa d'un jaune de néon à un rouge tamisé, espérant que sa comparse ne lirait pas son embarras. Elle n'avait pas dit à Lunch que sa sœur était un officier de la PG. Et c'était sans aucun doute mieux comme ça.

A l'abri dans le poste de pilotage, Bulma regarda sa montre. Tights devait être revenue sur HB-0195 maintenant. Elle avait repoussé l'échéance le plus longtemps possible mais là, elle était au pied du mur.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête de partir à la recherche d'un arnaqueur avec une fille enthousiaste et bien déterminée à lui régler son compte.

Bulma avait dû se faire réexpliquer le mode opératoire qu'elle avait défini aux petites heures du jours, imbibée qu'elle était dans son restaurant. C'est vrai qu'à priori ce n'était pas tout à fait dénué de sens, elle aurait presque pu s'en féliciter. Mais à la lumière des derniers évènements, Bulma commençait à douter d'elle.

Elle s'était laissée berner par une arnaque vieille comme l'univers. Un jour à la décharge, alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses affaires, un éboueur s'était exclamé de surprise à côté d'elle attirant son attention. Toujours la chance aux mêmes, avait pensé Bulma quand il lui avait montré sa trouvaille : un beau morceau de tungstène. Le petit être lui avait demandé si elle croyait que c'était du vrai, lui tendant la plaque qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts. Il avait juste insufflé un peu d'égo en Bulma. Et elle et son orgueil démesuré lui avait assuré que oui, c'était de l'authentique. Bulma calculait avec envie qu'elle aurait pu en tirer trois voire quatre cartouches de capsules quand l'autre s'était mis à soupirer. Sa vie était trop triste, il avait réussi à se fâcher avec le seul acheteur qu'il connaissait… Un type réglo, avec qui il était en dette. Bulma avait mordu à l'hameçon.

Lunch lui avait raconté la conclusion classique de la combine, normalement le type propose à son pigeon le métal rare pour la moitié de sa valeur. Lui laissant à charge la revente finale, pour qu'ils soient tous deux gagnant-gagnant.

Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça pour Bulma. Bulma Brief y avait vu une opportunité inespérée. Le cœur battant elle avait demandé à joindre le fameux contact. Elle en voulait plus. L'inconnu s'était tortillé, il hésitait. Bulma avait attendu le cœur battant entre espoir et angoisse qu'il prenne la décision de contacter ou non ce fameux Wolf. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée à marchander un tungstène qui n'en était pas pendant plusieurs mois. En rentrant au garage ce jour là, elle s'était maudite de ne pas avoir eu de fonds suffisant pour acheter son premier matériau et avait commencé dès lors à économiser par tous les moyens.

Elle n'aurait pas le courage de raconter cette histoire à Tights, elle avait trop honte.

Lunch et elle avaient une stratégie pour retrouver Wolf et ses complices. Ils avaient été négligents sur un seul point et elles comptaient exploiter cette faille. Leur réseau semblait s'organiser sous la couverture d'une même société de collecte des déchets. C'était ça leur plan, écumer les points de traitements, suivre ce fil rouge jusqu'à obtenir l'identité et la localisation de Wolf.

Ce n'était pas bête mais quand même hasardeux. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à Tights non plus.

Bulma tripota le comlink, elle avait composé l'identifiant il ne manquait plus qu'elle active la mise en relation. Elle appuya sur le bouton.

« Lieutenant Brief, j'écoute. » répondit Tights au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« Allo Tights ? C'est Bulma. »

* * *

Bulma entendit la porte du cockpit s'ouvrir mais garda les yeux fermés et ne broncha pas. Ca n'avait pas été une discussion facile, les mots de Tights résonnaient toujours en elle.

« Alors ? » demanda Lunch en lui lançant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule « Elle a tout gobé ? »

« Ouais… À peu près. » lui répondit Bulma en ouvrant un œil accusateur et en se massant le bras. C'était plus compliqué que ça.

Comme convenu elle avait dit à Tights qu'elle voulait se débarrasser du tungstène en toute sécurité et qu'elle avait profité qu'une bonne cliente passe au garage pour l'emmener.

Tights n'était pas bête, elle comprendrait vite que cette gentille dame ne faisait pas de navette régulière dans leur système entre HB-0195 et la station orbitale vers laquelle elle faisait route. Elle était capable de suivre les mouvements de la Microcreds de Bulma, et dès leur deuxième escale, elle découvrirait le mensonge. Bulma soupira, elle avait gagné un peu de répit, c'était déjà ça.

« Elle croyait que j'avais fugué. Elle veut que je l'appelle régulièrement.» précisa Bulma que Lunch observait attentivement.

« Qu'est ce que tu t'en fous ? » lui demanda-t-elle en regagnant l'espace à vivre.

Bulma refusait de se dire qu'elle avait pris la fuite, elle voulait penser qu'au contraire elle prenait ses responsabilités. Mais les accusations de Tights lui laissaient un arrière goût amer. Elle emboîta le pas de Lunch.

« Ouais c'est clair ! » grogna Bulma en s'affalant sur sa couchette. « Mais… Y a que ma sœur qui pourra me donner des nouvelles de ma mère. » Ajouta-t-elle en se redressant.

« C'est pas si terrible la prison. » Dit Lunch en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? » répliqua Bulma. _Bien sûr que si c'était terrible !_

«Pt' être bien que j'en ai déjà fait.-» dit Lunch, « -Tu veux une Starbrew ? »

« Non !-» S'exclama Bulma prise d'une crampe à l'estomac,«-Pourquoi t'étais en prison ? »

Lunch haussa les épaules et se pencha pour ouvrir le caisson réfrigéré sous sa couchette. Elle en sortit une canette dont elle prit une longue gorgée. Bulma la regarda essuyer son menton du revers de la main. Bulma crut qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Elle se demandait si elle était allée trop loin encore une fois, mais sa curiosité l'emportait toujours.

« J'ai pas eu de bol. J'y suis née, c'est tout. » Dit Lunch avant de boire à nouveau.

Comment un truc pareil était possible ? Bulma baissa la tête, elle savait que Lunch n'en dirait pas plus et son intuition lui dictait de ne pas la plaindre. Lunch était une drôle de fille mais elles avaient cette qualité en commun de ne jamais se départir de leur fierté.

« Donnes m'en une quand même… » Demanda Bulma, avisant la Starbrew du menton. Et alors que Lunch se penchait à nouveau un rictus sur les lèvres, elle ajouta dans un murmure « je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une cigarette aussi. »

Lunch refit surface et fit glisser la boisson sur la table, considérant Bulma du regard sans se départir de son sourire en coin. « Je crois que si tu restes en dessous de la ventilation, tu peux en fumer une.» proposa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Bulma décapsula sa bière, envahie par un énorme sentiment de contentement elle articula silencieusement un merci.

* * *

Bulma sentait ses fesses glisser du strapontin tant elle se penchait pour mieux voir le spectacle majestueux qui se déroulait derrière leur grand hublot. Elle se sentait toute petite et en même temps grandiose. Une énergie naissait en elle et prenait tout l'espace dans sa cage thoracique. Elle aurait voulu crier à la face de l'univers qu'elle, Bulma Brief, comptait aussi. Elle l'avait fait.

La cité était magnifique, un anneau de métal et de lumière révolutionnant lentement devant ses yeux. D'autres spationautes entraient et sortaient des portes des docks placées sur tout le pourtour de cette ruche défiant les lois de la nature. La structure titanesque recouverte de panneaux solaires et de paraboles attirait Bulma comme un navigateur pris par le chant des sirènes.

Lunch était aux commandes, casque sur les oreilles. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à s'apprêter à accoster et durent rester en stationnaire encore un petit moment, Bulma n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle tourna son regard émerveillé vers Lunch, pointant du doigt un Space Pod qui venait presque de le frôler tellement il était passé près d'elles. Une alarme retentit et Lunch la shunta, expirant par le nez tout en faisant un doigt d'honneur.

« On va leur mettre la pression sinon on y est encore pour une éternité ! » dit-t-elle. Elle souleva le petit cash de sécurité d'un curseur et purga leur réserve d'oxygène.

Elle bascula sur le canal de communication d'urgence de la capitainerie et annonça qu'elles avaient atteint leur niveau critique d'air respirable, demandant une procédure d'appontage immédiat. Bulma jeta un coup d'œil sur les jauges du tableau de commande, c'était vrai, elle ne s'en était pas inquiétée outre mesure mais elle prenait soudainement conscience de la précarité de leur situation.

Elle scrutait Lunch maintenant, angoissée, suspendue à la moindre de ses réponses. Enfin, elles furent autorisées à manœuvrer. Lunch leva les yeux au ciel et se tournant vers Bulma, l'air de dire "pas trop tôt". Elle manipula les joysticks des propulseurs avec une mæstria qui rendit Bulma jalouse, accrochant du premier coup le câble qui les remorqua à l'intérieur de la station. Tout était incroyablement nouveau; bouche bée, Bulma essayait de discerner où elles étaient attirées.

Enfin elles s'immobilisèrent dans un à-coup et une porte referma le garage privatif dans lequel elle n'avait pas eu conscience de pénétrer. L'atmosphère fut automatiquement pressurisée et Lunch passa le bord en mode externe.

« C'est partit ! » s'exclama Bulma en bondissant sur ses pieds, battant des mains au rythme de la chamade de son cœur.

« T'affoles pas, il faut encore qu'on attende les officiers du contrôle d'embarquement. » lui répondit Lunch en croisant les mains derrière la nuque et en s'étirant « on a carrément le temps de faire une sieste ! »

Bulma retomba sur son siège, déçue. Elle demanda à Lunch si elles pouvaient au moins ouvrir la porte du vaisseau : après cinq jours de confinement, elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Lunch acquiesça, sans ouvrir les yeux et Bulma se précipita à l'arrière du vaisseau.

Elle n'y tenait plus ! Elle sortit sa capsule et considéra l'espace disponible. La règle d'or de la sécurité, c'était de toujours les manipuler en extérieur, mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir attendre de toucher le sol d'une planète pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle prit une bonne inspiration, fit une petite prière à Kami et pressa la goupille avant de jeter son butin au sol.

 _Ouf !_ Aucun hovercar ne fit son apparition. Par contre même selon ses standards, c'était le foutoir. Un enchevêtrement de fringues et d'outils se tenait à ses pieds. Elle commença à farfouiller et trouva le fil de son baladeur. Elle mit ses écouteurs, ferma les yeux et enclencha sa cassette. Maintenant elle pouvait travailler. Elle passa l'heure suivante à rapatrier ses habits à l'intérieur et à réorganiser son matériel. Si à un moment Lunch râla et ferma la porte du cockpit, elle ne l'entendit pas.

Bulma avait également pris le temps de se changer, elle lissait avec une certaine satisfaction le devant de son sweat à capuche. Lunch était sympa et lui avait prêté des vêtements mais tout de même on est toujours mieux dans ses baskets dans ses propres habits. En parlant de baskets c'était le seul truc que Bulma avait oublié d'emporter, elle allait être condamner à porter ses godillots de sécurité durant toute la durée du voyage. Elle haussa les épaules et se remit à brosser ses cheveux, elle aimait bien ses chaussures, les scratch étaient pratiques.

Elle hésitait à faire chauffer de l'eau quand un signal sonore annonça l'arrivée des autorités, Lunch émergea enfin en se frottant les yeux. Elle fouilla dans un des rangements et attrapa sa Microcreds. Bulma l'imita et partit à la rencontre des officiers qui terminaient leur descente d'une plateforme d'ascenseur que Bulma n'avait pas soupçonnée.

Ils étaient deux et n'avaient en commun que le plastron classique des militaires de la fédération. Le plus grand fit rouler jusqu'au filles l'unité centrale permettant l'enregistrement de leurs données, le second s'occupant d'un caisson.

« Des armes à déclarer ? » demanda-t-il en les balayant du regard.

« P't'être un blaster. » lui répondit Lunch

« Alors on va sans doute le consigner. » lui dit-t-il du tac au tac en ouvrant un compartiment.

Lunch soupira, tendit sa Microcreds à l'autre officier et s'exécuta non sans soupirer une seconde fois. Le temps qu'elle revienne tout était en ordre. Bulma tendit son disque et essaya de lire les informations qui s'affichaient sur la tablette de l'officier en tendant le cou le plus discrètement possible.

« Vous n'êtes pas à jour de votre vaccin, Bulma Brief.-» lui annonça le grand type « -Vous voulez régler ça maintenant ? Il y en aura pour 40 crédits.»

Bulma se tourna vers Lunch, elle était à sec.

« Je mets ça sur ta note.-» lui dit Lunch en secouant la tête de droite à gauche « -On fera les comptes à la fin. »

Le petit officier avait déjà sorti un pistolet médical et demanda à Bulma de relever sa manche. Il piqua directement dans l'intérieur du poignet et ça lui fit un mal de chien !

« On peut y aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle en frottant son avant bras où elle sentait circuler le produit.

« Pas avant un cycle, vous êtes en quarantaine. » lui annonça l'un des officiers. Ils se dirigeaient déjà vers l'ascenseur.

Bulma, dépitée, chercha à nouveau Lunch du regard.

« Désolée, Meuf ! Ce serait con que tu chopes une maladie- » Ricana celle-ci avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer elle aussi dans l'habitacle « A demain ! »

Bulma, les poings sur les hanches et les lèvres serrées, lui aurait bien expliqué sa façon de penser, mais la traîtresse était déjà partie.

 _(à suivre)_


End file.
